dos almas diferentes con un mismo destino
by Caroo-de-Uchihaa
Summary: sasuke regresa a su aldea natal... y el uchiha no entiende muy bien que es lo que siente por cierta pelirosa pero varios sucesos haran que ese sentimiento sea mas grande y facil de entender... :: dejen reviews si les gusto n.n :: Sasusaku 4 ever!
1. lagrimas sin sentido

Dos almas diferentes con el mismo destino…

lagrimas sin sentido:

era un día como los demás… tranquilo, soleado, divertido, aunque para muchos eso ultimo no era lo que ellos expresaban los ninjas tenían sus entrenamientos diarios por la mañana.. y era algo agotador. Lo que no muchos ninjas recordaban era que ese día se cumplían 4 años de la partida del único Uchiha de konoha; hace 4 años Uchiha Sasuke había partido rumbo hacia la aldea del sonido para encontrarse con orochimaru. Aunque no muchos ninjas lo recordaron había 2 ninjas en especial que lo recordaron… era : Hatake Kakashi y Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura Haruno.. la otra integrante del equipo 7 equipo donde también estaba Uchiha Sasuke no se acordaba que ese día cumplían 4 años de no ver su amor platónico… ya que en esos 4 años… se había dedicado a hacer una barrera ya que sabia que no podía hacer nada mas…

Regresando al entrenamiento…

Kakashi había preparado un entrenamiento especial para que almenos sakura recordara un poco de ese día… el entrenamiento.. fue el primero que hicieron con el.. era el mismo lugar.. pero.. esta vez.. con diferente final y ganadores… :

Era el mismo bosque, eran los mismos 3 troncos (donde kakashi amarro a naruto xD)..la misma prueba de los cascabeles… pero esta vez.. solo eran 2 contra 1… :

-Sakura!!!! Cuidado!!! … -dijo el chico de pelo rubio…

-Gracias naruto!- dijo la pelirosa-esta debajo- _y con un fuerte golpe en el piso.. el piso se levanto y descubrieron a kakashi! _

-Sakura, apártate o el rasengan te ara daño- le susurro naruto para que kakashi no oyera que ataque utilizaría

-RASENGAN!!!- dijo el rubio.. y kakashi termino estampado en un tronco.. seguido de kunais que le atravesaron su ropa.. sin tocar su cuerpo (ovio como iban a matar a su sensi!!) y esto hizo que quedara incrustado en el árbol sin poder moverse… sakura y naruto tomaron los 2 cascabeles… y se fueron.. dejando a su sensei.. como había dejado a naruto.. hace como 5 años..

Pero antes de que se fueran escucharon un ruido cerca de unos arbustos… se quedaron inmóviles el rubio y la pelirosa y kakashi que ya estaba inmóvil se quedo mudo… los 2 gennis sacaron kunais y shurikens voltearon y entonces lo vieron… en la mas oscura sombra de los árboles… estaba recargado… un chico como de.. 16-17 años.. cabello azul fuerte… una mirada fria

-naruto, esa mirada.. es mucho mas fria que la de.. que la de.. Uchiha- dijo la pelirosa… tratando de que no se le saliera su clásico "sasuke-kun" así que fue mas fácil un Uchiha.

-te equivocas en algo sakura, es cierto que es mas fria que la del sasuke que nosotros conocimos.. Pero.. Ahora la mirada del sasuke.. de orochimaru.. a cambiado.. y su resultado.. es la mirada que estas viendo..

-quieres decir.. que.. que…- dijo sakura tartamudeando…

-si,sakura,naruto tiene razón… el que estas viendo.. es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura no sabia que decir se quedo.. como una estatua.. hasta que sintió una gota sobre su mejilla… una lagrima.. ya había invadido su mejilla!! Sakura no sabia que hacer! Correr!! O seguir ahí .. pero para que.. para ver.. a alguien que la rechazo mas de 1 vez… para que naruto y kakashi.. la vieran llorar.. después de tanto tiempo.. de que ella no avía mostrado.. la mas mínima gota.. de lagrima..!! cerro.. los ojos.. y dio media vuelta y salio corriendo..

-SAKURA!!!!- grito naruto.. iba a salir corriendo a buscarla cuando.. sintió una mano sobre su chamarra

-naruto, será mejor que la dejes quiere estar sola- dijo kakashi ( como se avia escapado del tronco.. no se sabe… pero.. bueno.. el kaso es que no estba en el tronco)

-ajam- dijo el rubio no muy convencido…

-hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos.. Sasuke… - dijo kakashi con su sonrisa habitual debajo de su mascara

-hm-dijo el uchiha mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban naruto y kakashi –regresare a mi casa…- dijo con su voz fria

-bueno.. no te queremos.. bajar de tu nube.. sasuke.. pero.. aun no eres de konoha sabes que primero tienes que hablar con godaime.-

-hm que mas- dijo con tono frio..

Sin despedirse se marcho hacia la oficina de godaime..

Regresamos son sakura..

Sakura… estaba sentada en una banca… llorando… no sabia porque lloraba

-que es esto!! Que es esto!! – decía con cada lagrima que salia de sus ojos…- por que estoy llorando!! No tengo motivo por el cual llorar!!-repetia entre soyosos ,realemente no entendia porque lloraba como era que con solo una mirada de frialdad la barrera que avia construido en 4 años.. se derrumbo.. en menos de 1 minuto.. en ese momento se sentia debil,triste, sin motivo de vivir… se avia echo fuerte para las peleas y misiones.. pero como era que no soportaba una mirada de sasuke, muchas preguntas invadieron su cabeza en ese momento..

Regresamos con sasuke y godaime

-Toctoc- sonó en la puerta de godaime

-pase- dijo la rubia de 50 años que no los aparenta

-godaime- dijo una voz muy fria

-SASUKE UCHIHA!!- grito la rubia

-hm- dijo alzando la ceja.. sin darle importancia se sento..

- que pasa uchiha- dijo bastante asombrada y tratando se calmase

-queria venir a verla para que pudiera regresar a konoha como un ninja otra vez- dijo con su mismo tono de voz fria

- mm.. es una decisión difícil de tomar.. te has ido de konoha para irte con orochimaru.. y de la nada.. vienes para regresar?¿ es extraño- dijo con sabiduría

-orochimaru esta muerto- dijo otra vez.. el de la voz fria.

-QUE!!!?¡- dijo la rubia con una expresión bastante asombrada

-yo lo mate- dijo sasuke…

-pero.. pero.. porque!!?¿- dijo.. un poco mas calmada tsunade

-queria apoderarse de mi cuerpo y no lo deje es todo..- dijo con una voz definitivamente mas calmada que la de tsunade

-ya veo… en ese caso.. Regresaras a konoha.. pero.. antes.. dime la verdad… no regresaste porque si.. que es lo que quieres…- dijo tsunade con un tono serio.

-hm veo.. que no puedo escapar de esa pregunta- dijo el uchiha.. viendo la mirada de la hokage supo que no podia escapar aci que dijo – bueno… no entiendo el porque.. pero.. me eh dado cuenta.. que cuando peleo junto a naruto.. mi fuerza incrementa sin razon… pero.. lo que menos entiendo.. es que cuando peleo.. con ella… mi fuerza tambien incrementa…- dijo mirando hacia abajo..

- te refieres a sakura verdad?- pregutno la hokage

-hm- dijo sasuke.. sin darle importancia..

-pero.. sigues sin decirme.. a que veniste.. solo me dijiste.. una razon basica..- dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica

-pss… vera… aunque me fui con orochimaru… no puede alcanzar la fuerza de itachi.. y se que con ellos 2 lo lograre… pero.. aun sigo sin saber porque..- dijo.. sasuke

-yo si.. es bastante ovio- dijo tsunade con la misma sonrisa

-a que se refiere- dijo sasuke con mucha intriga

-a que…-

Continuara!!


	2. misma escena diferente istoria

Dos almas diferentes con el mismo destino

2.-la misma escena diferente historia

-a que… bueno… ellos 2 estuvieron contigo en momentos realmente difíciles.. te enseñaron muchas cosas.. mas de lo les enseñaste a ellos… y aunque no lo crean el Equipo 7 es el equipo perfecto.

-a que te refieres.. a enseñarme mas de lo que yo a ellos…?¿ y al equipo perfecto?¡ -dijo sasuke con mucha intriga..

-mira… ellos te enseñaron.. haber la vida de otra forma.. o que no te acuerdas las palabras que dijiste.. el 1° día.. con kakashi?¿

-mm… no realmente- dijo sasuke

- yo si.. – dijo con una risa incontenible- _mi sueño es restaurar mi clan y matar a una persona..- _

- a eso..- dijo sasuke.. algo apenado por no poder acordarse de lo piensa toda las noches

- no son las palabras sino en el tono en el que lo dijiste._(aunque no a cambiado mucho..)_ antes no mostrabas ni la mas mínima sonrisa.. pero naruto.. te enseño a sonreír y es mas asta reír… sakura te enseño al preocuparse por las personas a pensar en otras cosas.. que no seas.. tu..

-ya veo..- dijo con un tono ya no tan frió.. dándole razón

- y sobre el equipo perfecto me refiero a que… bueno … tu tienes una fuerza muy grande.. eres rápido.. tienes el chidori.. el sharingan y muchas técnicas de tu línea sucesoria muy fuertes, sakura.. tiene.. unas técnicas medicas.. muy buenas.. (_solo por que yo soy maestra penso tsunade con orgullo)_ y tiene un gran control de chakra.. y bueno.. naruto.. aunque no lo creas… sin el… su equipo seria una verdadera porquería ya que ninguno de los 2 (sasuke y sakura) tiene lo que naruto tiene…

-que es lo que tiene naruto.. y yo no?¿- dijo con algo de envidia

- confianza en si mismo… y sobre todo.. tiene… los huevos para nunca rendirse!! ( el vocabulario de tsunade.. es algo,… vulgar no creen?¿) – dijo tsunade gritando.. de orgullo

-_es cierto.. naruto.. tiene esas dos cualidades que lo distinguen de los demás..- _pensó sasuke..

- y dime… sasuke… que piensas.. sobre mi idea.. de Uds. 3 bueno deecho 4 juntos?¿

-cuatro?¿ a que se refiere – pregunto sasuke sin entender el numero 4…

Regresando con naruto y kakashi que no se han mencionado desde ace mucho..

-naruto,tienes el día libre… no tiene caso.. seguir entrenando si no esta sakura.. y aparte en tu restauran favorito de ramen.. esta a 2x1 el ramen.. – dijo kakashi sin darle mucha importancia lo que acababa de pasar.. con sakura y sasuke..

-enserio!!!!- al escuchar la palabra ramen… y a su estomago.. se olvido de todo..

-si – dijo kakashi con una sonrisa

-genial!! Le diré a iruka-sensei- dijo naruto bastante emocionado

-espera.. creo.. que la que horita mas necesita compañía y a su mejor amigo.. no es iruka.. sino..-dijo kakashi aunque fue interrumpido por naruto

-sakura!!! Es cierto!!- y salio corriendo a buscarla

Después de mucho tiempo buscándola… recuerda… que no avía buscado.. en el lugar donde era lo mas seguro que estaría…. La banca donde comenzó todo… donde… sasuke.. le dijo.. "eres una molestia" y justo ahí donde.. se despidió con un " gracias"

Logro ver a sakura sentada en esa banca..

-SAKURA!! A donde te as metido.. me as tenido muy preocupado!!- dijo naruto.. como regaño

-tranquilo naruto estoy bien no te preocupes…- dijo con un tono de voz bastante triste

-que te pasa sakura?¿ - pregunto el rubio

-nada, es solo que tengo un poco de hambre es todo..- dijo con sonrisa.. bastante fingida..!!

-en ese caso.. acompáñame a comer ramen!!!- dijo naruto.. sin esperar respuesta alguna la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo casi casi arrastrando por el pueblo.

Regresando con tsunade.. y sasuke..

-bueno.. kakashi es miembro de ese grupo.. así.. que son 4 jeje – dijo con una sonrisa

- hm si es cierto kakashi fue el que formo este estupendo grupo.. aun lo recuerdo…- dijo sasuke

_-Flash back-_

_Ustedes 2 podrán comer pero!! Si le dan algo a naruto!! Enfrentara mi furia!!- dijo kakashi_

_Kakashi se fue y en ese momento .. sasuke.. le ofreció comida a naruto.. ya que no sentia su presencia pero sakura… que estaba a dieta… le dio a naruto.. de su comida…_

_Y kakshi los vio y les dijo una sola palabra "aprobados!"_

_Nungino entendia porque hasta que kakashi les explico_

_uds son 1 solo!!! No existe yo en un equipo equipo!!_

_Con esas palabras a los 3 les enseño a convivir en equipo_

_-__fin del flash back-_

bueno sasuke.. en ese caso ten…- tsunade le extendió algo en una caja

que es esto?- pregunto sasuke abriendo la caja

te será muy util.. ya que eres de konoha ahora…- dijo tsunade

sasuke al ver.. lo que avia se la coloco y supo que otra vez era de konoha.. su nueva banda lo decía

-será mejor que regreses a tu casa tienes que descansar ya que mañana tendrás entrenamiento con kakashi- dijo tusande viendo la puerta

-si- dijo muy cortamente sasuke

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de konoha pensando… en que volvería a ver a pelear a naruto… realmente quería ver si su mejor amigo… era mas fuerte que la ultima vez

Con sakura y naruto…

ya avían pasado un par de oras.. y ya era algo de noche… y naruto aun no se llenaba

-naruto,gracias por todo..pero será mejor que regrese a casa ya esta empezando a oscurecerse- dijo sakura.. con un tono mas alegre

-si, espera orita te acompaño- dijo naruto apurándose a acabar su ramen

- no te preocupes.. me gustaría ir sola si no te molesta..- dijo sakura.. con una sonrisa..

-mm.. deacuerdo..- dijo naruto no muy convencido

Sakura.. iba caminando.. por las oscuras calles de konoha pensando el las lagrimas… que le habían salido.. en el medio día.. tenia la mirada en el suelo.. y justo en el momento que levanto la vista lo vio… con la misma postura con la vista hacia abajo.. con las manos en los bolsillos… sakura se detuvo.. y abrió los ojos como nunca antes los avia abierto y fue en ese momento.. en el que el also la vista y la vio … se quedaron… ambos.. sin moverse… recordadando… esa historia que avia pasado.. en ese mismo lugar…

_Flash back_

_Sasuke avia decido en irse… tomo sus cosas… y salio de su casa…empezó a caminar en las calles de konoha cuando se encontró con ella… con su compañera de equipo… haruno sakura.._

_-que haces dando vueltas por aquí a estas horas de la noche? -Dijo sasuke_

_-Hay que pasar por este camino para salir del pueblo… por eso vengo siempre- respondía sakura_

_-vuelve a casa y duerme- dijo el uchiha_

_-por que no nos cuentas nada!!?- Pregunto llorando sakura- por que siempre te lo callas todo y no nos?¿_

_-te tengo dicho que no te preocupes por mi.. déjame empaz quieres?¿- la interrumpió algo molesto… el peliazul_

_-yo nunca te eh gustado sasuke… lo recuerdas?¿- dijo sakura..-estuvimos aquí los 2 solos por primera vez y te enfadaste conmigo.. cuando nos convertimos en ninjas inferiores y decidieron los grupos.._

_-no me acuerdo de eso..- dijo el uchiha_

_-ju.ju, me lo imaginaba ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces-dijo tratando de esconder su tristeza-fue el día en que empezó todo.. tu,yo,naruto, y kakashi.. los cuatro juntos nos ocupamos de varias misiones lo pasamos mal y fue bastante duro.. pero lo mas importante de todo … es que éramos felices.. se lo que le paso a tu familia sasuke.. pero la venganza no te hará feliz .. ni a ti sasuke._

_-ya lo sabia.- dijo con ingenio sasuke..- no soy como ustedes ando por un camino completamente opuesto los 4 juntos hemos llegado asta aquí por eso yo pensé que este camino también era el mió.. hasta ahora hemos estado juntos, pero mi corazón al final ah elegido la venganza me eh mantenido vivo para eso.. yo nuca seré como tu y naruto!!- dijo con superioridad_

Ambos estaban pensando en eso.. Asta uno de los 2 interrumpió.. al otro su pensamiento…

que haces dando vueltas por aquí a estas horas de la noche? -Dijo sasuke

y sakura.. avia recordado.. ese comentario que le avia echo exactamente ace 4 años…

- es mi problema no el tuyo..- dijo sakura.. con tono frió… y empezando a caminar..

Sasuke se avia sorprendió por esa reacción…. Se movió rápido.. y se puso detrás de ella… era justo la misma escena pero esta ves.. con diferente historia..

Esta ves.. sakura… no lloraba por el… y tampoco.. le rogaba que estuviera con ella.. definitivamente no era la misma historia…

te tendrás que acostumbrar a verme así .. que cambia tu forma de actuar- dijo sasuke.. con mucho orgullo

sakura no entendía su " tendrás que acostumbrase a verme" esa frase de orgullo la saco de sus casillas y se voltio y quedaron frente a frente.. ella. Con su mirada de odió Asia el.. y el.. con su mirada.. de orgullo.. y frialdad a la vez…

Sakura.. y sasuke quedaron de cara a cara… sakura miraba hacia arriba ya que sasuke era mas alto y pudo notar su nueva banda de konoha… y entendió a lo que se refería con " tendrás que acostumbrarte" bajo la mirada… se dio media vuelta… sin decir nada.. se fue…

-sakura..- susurro…algo preocupado el uchiha…

Ambos se dirigieron a sus casas.. Que eran en el mismo camino… pero ninguno dirigió ninguna palabra…

Al día siguiente se quedaron de ver con kakashi en el bosque… para su entrenamiento..

El primero en llegar fue sasuke… que al llegar… se sentó en la rama de un árbol… la segunda en llegar fue sakura… pero como no quería ni hablar con el uchiha… se sentó recargándose en uno de los 3 troncos que había ahí.. depuse de 1 ora.. llego naruto… gritando que se le avia echo tarde… y depuse 2 oras.. mas tarde llego kakashi…

-bueno… como el entrenamiento del día de hoy será defensiva, ataque y técnicas. Dijo kakashi con su sonrisa habitual

-deacuerdo- dijeron con entusiasmos naruto y sakura…

- todos.. contra todos comiencen!!- grito kakashi..

Sakura.. con un golpe.. rompió el tronco donde estaba sasuke haciendo que este se cayera… sakura quería matarlo realmente no parecía entrenamiento.. sino.. una misión contra un enemigo ( en este caso el enemigo era sasuke)

-ataque!!!!- grito sakura.. dándole una patada a sasuke.. aunque este la esquivo … con un poco de dificultad…

Sasuke se sorprendió por su fuerza.. sabia que si recibía un golpe de sakura… lo mas seguro es que iría al hospital…

-defensiva- dijo fríamente.. sasuke para que notara que estaba haciendo.. lo que menciono kakashi…

-sensei, esta seguro… que no haga nada… estos 2 se van a matar- dijo naruto.. volteando a ver a kakashi..

-naruto, aras algo.. cuando te lo indique…- dijo kakashi..

-Técnica!!- gritaron haruno y uchiha al mismo tiempo…

Después de 4 oras.. de la misma rutina.. terminaron sin chakra y agotados..

-se termina el entrenamiento. Naruto tu sígueme ya que ellos 2 no te dejaron pelear.. vendrás conmigo..

_-(el que no me dejo pelear fue otro ¬¬) _pensó naruto..

-realmente te has vuelto útil…- le dijo sasuke.. a Sakura con tono sarcástico…

-cállate ni quien te hablara..- le contesto sakura.. Poniendo su mochila.. en sus hombros.

-hm.- expreso sasuke…

Ambos se fueron de ahí… semi-juntos… ala misma dirección pero con distancia en ese momento.. se acerco lee.. a sakura.. y le dijo:

-sakura… quieres ir a comer.. algo?¿-dijo lee algo esperanzado..

-mm… la verdad es que si tengo algo de hambre… gracias.. lee- dijo sakura.. con una sonrisa

Sasuke no entendía el porque a ese cejaspopladas le hacia mas caso que a el… pero realmente no le incesaba muchos hasta que vio que lee le tomo su mochila y se la cargo..

Sasuke salio corriendo.. en busca de naruto para preguntarle si entre lee y sakura había algo.. pero no lo encontró.. así que decidió irse a su casa… se acostó en su cama.. y empezó a recordar todo.. los momentos en que avía echo sentir mal a sakura… y recordó uno en especial… fue el mas doloroso de todo le avía dicho que "sigues siendo una molestia"y " gracias"y en ese momento salto de su cama

-porque gracias? – se pregunto el uchiha.. no se acordaba el porque el gracias y justo en ese momento se abrió su puerta y se oyó un grito!

-teme!!!!- grito naruto..

-ah naruto eres tu..- dijo sasuke sin darle mucha importancia…

-hey sasuke!! Vamos a comer algo te parece?¿

-no tengo ganas ve tu.-.

-mm… no mejor me quedo y como algo aquí…-

-nunca cambiaras cierto…?-susurro sasuke

-eh dijiste algo teme?

-oie naruto… sabes.. bueno sabes.. si pasa algo entre sakura y lee?

-eh?- En ese momento naruto dejo caer el pollo que sostenía y dijo… - teme!!? Estas celoso?¿


	3. por que gracias?

Dos almas diferentes con el mismo destino

3.por que… por que.. Gracias…?¿

- que!!? No ni loco es solo que los vi.. y bueno… pensé que había pasado algo.. en el momento en que no estuve es todo..

-bueno lee.. a seguido insistiendo.. al igual que muchos de la aldea… últimamente sakura se volvió bastante bonita… y eso hizo que despertara el gusto a muchos de konoha.. pero.. bueno sakura.. tiene el corazón solo para alguien o almenos eso creo yo..

-eh?¿ naruto?¿ a que te refieres a "solo para alguien"

-me refiero a que……

Con sakura y lee…

-gracias lee..- dijo sakura despidiéndose de el…

-denada.. espero que esto se repita alguna vez pero bueno.. no como amigos sino como tu sabes… bueno como…- fue interrumpido lee

-lo siento pero sabes que no… adiós lee..- y sakura le cerro la puerta

Sakura se acostó en su cama y pensó.. en lo que había pasado el día anterior..

-sasuke ah cambiado.. mucho.. su mirada es mas fría… su voz.. un poco mas ronca… y su cara… bueno su cara… sigue siendo la mas linda que eh visto….- susurro sakura… pero en ese momento…

-gracias…-alguien dijo al otro lado de la vetana

Sakura volteo y pudo verlo.. con su mirada fría… su voz ronca… y su cara… hermosa..

-que que que haces aquí- dijo Sakura tartamudeando pensado que había odio algo

-solo vine.. bueno porque estuve pensando.. en las ocasiones que te trate mal… y la ultima palabra que te dije.. fue…

-gracias..- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo…

-veo que te acuerdas.- le dijo.. sasuke…

-si digamos que si.

-oie solo quería a venir.. a decirte… una duda.. que quizás tuviste desde que me fui,..

-eh cual duda de que hablas?

-por que gracias- dijo sasuke

-ya no la tengo te puedes ir…- dijo sakura cerrando la ventana…

-espera! Es decir que… sabes cual es la razón?¿

-no.. simplemente no me interesa…

con estas palabras cerro la ventana y salio de su habitación… para no verlo…

-naruto… tenias razón…

Tenias razón naruto… su corazón es solo para el.. – dijo sasuke algo preocupado… y pensando.. en la conversación que había tenido con naruto antes de ir.. con sakura..

_Flash back_

_-Me refiero a que… bueno… últimamente… sakura… ah estado saliendo con neji…_

_-queee!!! Neji!!! Hyuga?¿_

_- bueno… neji la invito.. a salir hace 1 mes… y sakura.. acepto… y no se de que hablaron y empezaron a salir… todos los fines de semana… y neji… iva a recogerla… a veces a los entrenamientos… pero… no se nunca me dijo nada sobre eso…_

_-ya veo… naruto regreso!!... come todo lo que encuentres!!_

_-ok.. y ya lo estoy haciendo…_

_Fin del flash back_

Sasuke se fue caminando hacia su casa.. y cuando llego se encontró a naruto…roncando sobre un ramen instantáneo

-nunca cambiaras , amigo..- dijo con una risa… cargándolo para llevarlo a una habitación vacía y acostarlo ahi

Cerro la puerta del cuarto y se fue al suyo… se acostó en la cama.. y dijo…

-hyuuga y sakura….- dijo decepcionado..- no puedo creerlo… porque!! Por que con el!!

Al día siguiente tenían entrenamiento con kakashi… fue agotador… pero por fin había terminado… y fue cuando lo vio… recargado en un árbol… con su mirada blanca.. su cabello castaño.. era hyuuga y estaba esperando a sakura… sakura se apuro… y recogió su mochila… y se despidió de kakashi… y de naruto e ignorando a sasuke.. se fue.. de ahí…

-que bueno que ya terminaste…- dijo neji… con su típica voz.. fría ( no tanto como la de sasuke!)

.-sip y dime… como vas con el asunto..- le susurro sakura para que naruto y sasuke no la escucharan

-ven vamos a un restauran aquí.. ay muchos pajaritos… ¡!!- dijo viendo a sasuke y a naruto pero estos si lo escucharon…(aunque esa era la intencion)

Sakura y neji se fueron de ahí…

-sasuke… eres un ninja y sabes técnicas ocultas… si tanta curiosidad tienes mejor ve- le dijo kakashi.. al oído..- a y naruto.. tu también ve… y saca tus conclusiones.-

-eh? Sensei?-preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo pero kakashi ya no estaba

-creo… que debemos seguirlos..- dijo naruto sintiéndose orgulloso de su idea..

- fue lo que dijo kakashi.. baaaka…- dijo sasuke bajando de su nube a naruto

Ambos ninjas "expertos" en técnicas ocultas se escondieron muy bien en el restauran. ( a 5km!!!! De sakura y neji!!!!)

-hey teme no escucho nada!!!- gruño naruto

-si gritas menos escucharas- dijo sasuke…

Después de 1 hora de estar escondidos.. neji se despidió de sakura… sasuke.. se paro de donde estaba y se acerco a sakura.. y dijo

-por que neji?- sasuke ya estaba algo celoso (mucho para ser exactos!)

-de que hablas y tu que haces aquí!? respondió

- solo respóndeme mi pregunta por que neji?

- no te entiendo nada… así que adiós…

-sakura… respóndeme!!- grito sasuke con autoridad..

Sakura se sentía extraña quería matarlo mas de lo normal se paro.. justo en la banca donde había comenzado y terminado todo… se sentó y empezó a llorar… y esta vez con motivo.. no sabia como era posible que sasuke solo quiera lastimarla no sabia como era posible que solo había regresado para eso.. para herirla con todas sus fuerzas…

-por que!! Por que!! No me puedes dejar en paz!!! Por que!!! hice mi barrera!!! Y tu la destruiste en un minuto!! Con una simple mirada!!! Me hiciste llorar y sin sentido… me dijeste gracias sin decirme la razón… - susurraba sakura…

Sakura no sabia que hacer… ya tenia 3 oras.. ahí sentada… llorando y repitiendo lo mismo…

Mientras con sasuke y naruto

Ellos estuvieron 3 oras sin hablarse… naruto le había dicho que se quedara que no avian escuchado nada.. como para sacar conclusiones porque si.. y ninguno de los dos y menos el tenia el derecho para reclamarle pero a sasuke le dio igual e hizo lo que el quiso dejando a naruto por ahí…

no piensas hablarme por un pequeño error..?- pregunto sasuke..

en primera no fue pequeño y en segunda…. –suspiro naurto.. y dijo..-al menos.. puedes ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón..?

porque perdón?..

por muchas cosas que has hecho!! Desde las que hiciste antes de que te fueras… cuando te fuiste.. cuando no estuviste y cuando regresaste!!!

Donde crees que este horita?- pregunto sasuke

No lo se… pero.. alo mejor.. y esta …

Donde empezó y termino todo… -dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Sasuke salio corriendo a buscarla y la encontró secándose las lagrimas de su cara.. y le dijo

-PERDON…

Sakura alzo la cabeza… y le dijo..:

-por que?

-por muchas.. cosas que hice ase tiempo y bueno… -fue interrumpido.. por un

-nooo!! Me refiero a porque!! Me haces esto!!! Porque me haces sufrir cada día mas!!!

-de que hablas?

-todos los días me haces sufrir y tu ni en cuenta!! Hoy me gritaste sin tener motivo!!

-si lo tenia!!! Estas saliendo con neji!!!

-quueee? Yo no estoy saliendo con neji

-y que era lo que vio hoy… así perdón… no estabas saliendo con neji… solo te lo estabas fajando eres una zo..

Pero no pudo terminar con esa palabra.. ya que recibió una cachetada fuerte de sakura…

-no digas estupideces si no sabes!! Yo no salgo con neji.. Ayudo a neji a salir con tenten!!! Te doy la explicación no porque me reclames si no porque no iba a dejar que estuvieras diciendo eso de mi!

-sakura…-susurro sasuke…-gome-nasai

-muy tarde.. dijo sakura marchándose

Pero sasuke.. la tomo del brazo… y le dijo…

-perdón por ponerme celoso no tenia motivo… es solo que no soporto verte con otro…-

-que diablos estas.. dic..- pero fue interrumpida.. por un beso del uchiha…

Continuara…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorryyy!! Si el beso fue muy pronto pero… no sabia como llenar ese espacio…. Gome-nasi espero que el beso no fuera muy pronto jejee XD si no les gusto dejen un reviwes y si les gusto igual


	4. que hago que digo que siento

Dos almas diferentes con un mismo destino

4.- Que digo!! Que ago!! Que siento!!!

-_Que digo!! Que ago!!! Que siento!!! Que estoy haciendo!! Alguien explíqueme!! Que estoy sintiendo!! Que estoy diciendo!! Alguien me puede explicar? Pensó el uchiha.. lo que había echo fue porque quería o para callarla?¿pero… no quería preocuparse en ese momento… que realmente lo disfrutaba y no sabia porque_

Sasuke interrumpió las palabras de sakura sellándolas con un beso… pero sakura no estaba muy convencida con ese beso… no entendía porque la seguía lastimando mas y mas… así que lo empujo con mucha fuerza y sasuke cayo… sakura.. solo le dijo:

-que sea la ultima vez que se te ocurre besarme de esa forma después de decirme cosas tan espantosas!!- dijo sakura entre sollozos…

-sakura… - dijo sasuke.. trantando de levantarse.. pero no podía sakura lo había empujado con una técnica que le enseño tsunade y el cuerpo de sasuke estaba inmóvil…-sakura!!!-gritaba en cada paso.. que daba la pelirosa…

Al llegar a casa sakura se encerró… en su habitación sin que nadie la molestara… no quería nada.. de nadie… sakura.. se durmió tranquilamente… y en media noche.. se oyó que la ventana se abría… ese ruido despertó a sakura… levanto la vista… y miro… pero no había nada.. se paro… y miro entre los árboles… y pudo observar a un peliazul,con mirada fría, y con el sharingan.. sakura cerro la ventana y volvió a dormir maldiciendo a sasuke…

Al día siguiente tendrían entrenamiento con kakashi… tenia ganas de matar a sasuke como nunca antes!! Ahora si la iba a escuchar como se atrevía a besarla y después intentar entrar a su habitación

-maldito sasuke.. ay si.. claro soy sasuke uchiha!! Y yo ago lo que quiero porque soy el único sobreviviente de mi clan pero, no por lo que todos creen ,si no porque no me merecía la muerte ay ay ay!! Ese canalla!!! Lo odio!!- decía y medio gritaba sakura

Al llegar al entrenamiento… no había llegado nadie.. así que se sentó en su lugar habitual (los troncos) y al alzar su vista… volvió a ver la misma figura(pelo azul, mirada fría y sharingan…) se asusto mucho ya que de improvisto lo vio.. y al ver que era otra vez el uchiha volvió a bajar la mirada.. y vio al uchiha frente a ella.. ahí se asusto mas.. supo que era rápido.. pero para salir de los árboles sin hacer ruido alguno y poner frete a ella.. eso si daba miedo!

-me asustaste!!- grito sakura.. bastante asustada…

-que tanto mirabas en ese árbol-pregunto sasuke..

-como si no lo supieras- se paro sin verlo – y no tengo el mas mínimo deseo de hablar contigo… -

-aun sigues molesta… solo fue un beso..- dijo sasuke con sarcasmo

-solo un beso Hm.… y el susto que me diste ayer en mi casa!!!- volvió a gritar la pelirosa

-que susto de que hablas… no me moví de donde me dejaste… por tu culpa… me dormí ahí!! Solo porque la niñita me enseño su técnica nueva!!

-cállate a otro perro con ese hueso!!.- dijo sakura.. Comenzando a caminar

-de que hablas!!! No me moví de ahí no te entiendo nada!!- grito el uchiha sujetándola del brazo..

Sakura se soltó.. y le dijo..

-no me toques… no quiero nada contigo… después de lo de ayer… eres lo que menos quiero ver – le grito la ninja medico al uchiha

- es solo un beso!! No me digas que no lo disfrutaste!-

-un beso tuyo... ni de broma… y tu no me digas la palabra disfrutaste porque eres el menos indicado.. lo menos que hiciste fue disfrutarlo

-de que hablas… lo disfrute como ningún otro.. Realmente deseaba besarte..Antes que otro!!

-solo por eso me besaste!! Porque querías ser el primero!!

-no!! Lo ise porque lo sentía, porque lo quería!!

-cállate!! No quiero que me lastimes mas!! Con tus mentiras!!

-no son mentiras!! De verdad lo sentí!!

-cállate!! Todo se acabo!! Y antes que comenzara!!

-ya basta chicos!! Sus gritos se escuchan desde mi casa!!- dijo naruto..

-naruto.. que bueno que llegaste…- dijo sakura dejando a sasuke.. por un lado…

Después de 2 oras de no hablarse sakura y sasuke.. llego kakashi

-hey tsunade tiene unas noticas que decirles.. especialmente a ti sasuke…será mejor que vallan antes de que ella se enoje..- dijo kakashi.. Algo serio..

-ajam- dijeron los 3 ninjas al mismo tiempo

Toctoc.. sonó en la puerta de tsunade

-pasen.. dijo bastante seria tsunade..

-que pasa tsunade-sama?-pregunto sakura

-antes de que… empiece , sasuke.. ya les dijiste la verdadera razón por el cual regresaste?

-ehhh?- Pregunto naruto- teme!! Que nos has estado escondiendo!!

-tranquilo naruto.. no es nada malo… es solo.. que.. vine.. porque … bueno porque… no puedo derrotar a itachi solo… y se que los mejores ninjas que puede escoger para derrotar a mi hermano son Uds. 2… sakura… naruto..-

-aaa en ese caso… psss.. Acabemos con ese itachi!!!

-un momento naruto.. ay alguien que aun no dice nada… sakura?¿-dijo tsunade

-no cuenten conmigo…

-queeee!!? Pero sakura!! Sasuke realmente nos necesita..!! no podemos dejarlo solo!!-grito naruto

-el lo hizo..el nos dejo solos… porque nosotros no podemos hacerlo-contesto sakura

-sakura-susurro naruto.. al ver a sakura algo triste

-naruto basta… si ella no quiere .. no podemos hacer nada… - le dijo sasuke.. a su amigo..

-así es… esto no se hace a la fuerza… -dijo la hokage

-mmm … es solo que no estoy deacuerdo… somos un equipo y sakura esta en el…

-ehh?-dijeron todos a la vez..

-bueno… sin sakura.. no somos el equipo perfecto…

-como sabes que son el equipo perfecto-pregunto tsuande… solo se lo había dicho a sasuke..

-bueno…lo se.. Porque sasuke… volvió para complemetantarlo.. por eso yo no lo dejare solo… ahora es parte de mi equipo… e igual del tuyo sakura…

-naruto… -susurro sakura… mirándolo como la persona mas madura que allá conocido…-es cierto.. Pero..-

-no ay pero que valga… le entras si o no?-pregunto el rubio con algo de alegría..

-mmm… -sakura miro a todos.. pensó muy seriamente… no podía dejar a su mejor amigo (naruto) en esto solo.. y tampoco.. podía dejar… a sasuke… en ese solo.. talvez no era su amigo.. pero si su compañero…-deacuerdo-

-bueno entonces… seguiré en lo que iba a decir.. Uds. serán uno de los 9 grupos que se encargaran de los akatsukis.. su akatsuki designado es uchiha itachi.. así que… estén alerta… porque itachi.. esta en konohaa!!-dijo la hokage

-queeee!!? Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo…

-es cierto… y no sabemos que busca… así que tenga mucho cuidado.. y por precaución.. los 3 dormirán en una casa… pueden dormir en la de naruto o en la de sakura… pero no en la tuya sasuke.-dijo viendo.. al uchiha..-

-dormirán en la mía… dijo haruno… en la casa de uchiha no se puede ya que itachi puede buscarlo para matarlo… y en la de naruto.. no se puede porque.. Desde hace tiempo… los akatsukis quieren al kyubi y en mi casa no corren peligro

-sakura tiene razón… dormirán en su casa…

Los 3 integrantes de dedicaron a caminar hacia la casa de la pelirosa… todo estaba en silencio hasta se escucho un:

-Gracias..- de parte del uchiha

-Ehh? De que hablas? –dijo haruno

-gracias… por pelear alado mió…

-a eso… denada.. pero naruto tenia razón… eres nuestro compañero..

Llegando a la casa de la haruno… sasuke y naruto durmieron en el cuarto de huéspedes… y sakura en su cuarto habitual

Era media noche… cuando… se escucho… que algo se abría en el cuarto de sakura .. pero… sakura.. tenia tanto sueño… que ni se molesto en parase para averiguar que era y fue entonces… cuando paso… lo menos esperado… paso…

Continuara…

…


	5. como te descuide

Dos almas diferentes con el mismo destino

6.- no me lo perdonare!!

Paso lo que paso… la ventana de sakura se había abierto y por ella entraron esos ojos rojos con hojas negras.. (sahringan) su cabello era azul marino y su cara… bueno su cara era…

-suéltame!!!- gritaba sakura con toda la fuerza que tenia sasuke!! Suéltame!!!

En la habitación de alado se escucharon los gritos, sasuke y naruto se habían despertado… salieron corriendo de la habitación la puerta de sakura esta cerrada con seguro… sasuke la tumbo

-katon no jutsu!!!!( bola de fuego)-grito sasuke seguido de sellos ninjas la puerta de derrumbo… ya era demasiado tarde… sakura ya no estaba en su habitación solo se encontraban unos rasguños en la cama de sakura… pero ella ya no estaba… sasuke empezó a pensar… como había podido dejar que se llevaran a sakura como era posible!

-sakura acepto la misión contra itachi… y me jure que no dejaría que itachi le hiciera algo… pero… deje!! Que alguien mas le hiciera daño!!.. -gritaba sasuke…

-sasuke tranquilo no es tu culpa… - dijo naruto para poder consolarlo..

sin decir nada sasuke salio del cuarto de sakura… salio de la casa… y empezó a buscarla por todo konoha pero sus intentos eran en vano ya habían pasado 6 oras desde que sakura no estaba con ellos… y sasuke… no se cansaba de buscarla… no sabia que hacer… así que corrió hacia la oficina de godaime …

-tsunade!!-sama!!-grito sasuke entrando por la ventana!!-sakura!!!… pero fue interrumpido.

-lo se sasuke… ya me lo ah contado todo naruto…- dijo tsunade con una lagrima en el ojo… -ya buscaste bien?

-busque en todo konoha!! Pero no la encuentro…-grito sasuke

-tranquilo…-dijo tsunade tratando de tranquilizarlo

-como que tranquilo sakura no esta!!!-volvió a gritar el uchiha..

-prepara tus cosas… saldrán hoy a las 8 tienes 2 oras para juntar armas, ropa comida, etc.. buscaran a itachi…

-no quiero buscar a itachi quiero a buscar!! A sakura!! Que no entienden!! Sakura no esta!! Sin ella!! Sin ella.. bueno … sin ella no seré capaz de derrotar a itachi-dijo el peliazul

-zazzzz!!- se escuchó la mano de tsunade sobre la mejilla de sasuke…-entiende sasuke! Itachi secuestro a sakura!!! Para mi siempre a sido mas importante la vida de sakura!!! Que tu estupido deseo de matar a tu hermano!!

-eh?¿ itachi hizo que?. Pregunto sasuke bastante aturdido

-me acabo de enterar que itachi estaba en busca de sakura… su nivel de ninja medica es el mismo que el mio y su nivel de fuerza… menos que el mio era mas fácil atraparla e inmovilizarla a ella.. que a mí…

-como … como … como deje!! Que itachi se llevara a sakura!!! Como!!-seguía gritando!! Sasuke pensando en 3 palabras que le pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez… "nunca me lo perdonare"

-basta!! Tienen 2 horas!! Para arreglar su mochila

-con media ora me basta!!-grito sasuke… dejando a naruto y tsunade en la oficina ( naruto estaba ahí.. pero nunca hablo)

sasuke metió en su mochila… comida ropa y armas… salio disparado a la casa de naruto y le iso una mochila inmediato… salio… de la casa de naruto y lo vio… era naruto… aturdido por la partida de su mejor amiga.. apenas acababa d llegar a la casa…

-ten- le dijo sasuke aventándole su mochila al pecho

-eh?-dijo naruto

-vamonos!! No podemos perder tiempo… no puedo abandonarla por segunda vez.. ella no lo izo aunque tenia la oportunidad-dijo sasuke.. sintiendo algunas ganas de llorar.. aunque se contuvo

-pero… sakura… bueno sakura… podría estar… bueno estar- antes de que acabara fue interrumpido por un golpe!

-cállate!!1 ni se te ocurra decir que sakura.. pudiera estar muerta!!no la pueden matar!! Sakura es ninja medico y sus técnicas le serán de mucha ayuda a los akatsukis así.. que no la pueden matar…-dijo el uchiha algo alterado…

-lo se… pero.. después de… curar a los akatsukis heridos… ya no les será de gran ayuda… - dijo naruto

-naruto basta… ya te dije… no podemos perder.. tiempo…-dijo sasuke…

-deacuerdo…- dijo el chico rubio tomando su mochila…

Salieron de konoha en busca de sakura estaban en el bosque… sasuke y naruto no hablaron… hasta… que naruto le dijo:

-sasuke… por que ayer en medio día… estabas discutiendo con sakura?-pregunto naruto tratando que su pregunta no le cayera como puñetazo a sasuke

-bueno… digamos… que.. bueno… la bese…-dijo ocultando el leve sonrojo que tenia, mientras se impulsaba con los árboles…

-quueeee!!? Teme?¿ pero pensé que no querías nada con ella…-dijo naurto con mucha intriga

-bueno yo también pensé eso.. pero…descubrí que.. realmente… la quería…descubrí que ella es fundamental porque no se.. y aparte el ponerme celoso de neji fue una señal.. no?

-si es cierto!! Que paso con neji!!?¡

-bueno… resulta que… sakura… solo ayudaba a neji para que anduviera.. con tenten….-dijo sasuke.. tratando de que al rubio no se le escapara la pregunta que el no quería contestar….

-okey… entonces… por que rayos la besaste por celoso??

Boooooommm!!! Se escucho dentro de sasuke… esa era la pregunta… como le iba a decir a su mejor amigo lo que le había dicho a sakura… la mejor amiga de naruto… SSS

-bueno no exactamente…-dijo sasuke… no le podía mentir a su mejor amigo.

-entonces? Que paso?

-bueno… ella.. me había dicho que no salía con neji… pero me conoces…. Y bueno… le dije.. que… no estaba saliendo con el sino…-trago saliva y algo preparado para esquivar el golpe de naruto… que seguro le daba…- sino.. que bueno… sino que solo se lo… bueno…-

-ya dilo!!!-dijo naruto

-sino que se lo estaba… fajando…-dijo sasuke… suspirando..

Naruto no dijo nada…. No sabia que decir.. su mejor amigo le había dicho prácticamente zorra.. a su mejor amiga… no sabia de que lado ponerse…

-naruto… se que estuve mal… ella… ella… me dio una merecida calletada… y se iba a ir… y le tome el brazo y la bese… - dijo sasuke… para que naruto.. supiera… la respuesta de su pregunta

-ya veo…-dijo naruto algo confundido…

-perdón naruto…-dijo sasuke..

-ja… -dijo naurto intenta disimular su gran confusión…- porque me lo dices a mi… yo no lo necesito sino ella..

Con esas palabras sasuke.. se sintió.. algo… culpable… así que no hablaron… durante un buen rato… en la cabeza se sasuke las ideas se revolvían:

-_genial!!! Era lo único que me faltaba!! Mi hermano!! Tenia que llevarse a la persona.. que amo… que.. que!! No yo no la amo.. yo la quiero.. es todo.. existe una gran diferencia entre.. esas 2 palabras… es mi amiga.. no puedo… o… si?¿ que esta pasándome!!!_

Mientras esos pensamientos… pasaban en la cabeza de sasuke en los de naruto eran diferentes:

_-mm… sasuke realmente quiere a sakura… creo… que __será bastante difícil hacerle entender que ella se a olvidado de el… o bueno.. eso creo..sakura… lo querrá? O no? Valla… creo que me estoy confundiendo.. realmente quiero que terminen juntos… pero… sakura…._

Algo los saco de sus pensamientos… un kunai le había rozado la mejilla a naruto.. haciendo que sangrara un poco

-sasuke!!!- dijo naurto… empezando a sangras

-hey naruto.. estas bien?-dijo sasuke.. preocupándose un poco por su amigo..

-si no te preocupes… -dijo el rubio limpiándose la cara… y fijando su mirada… en aquel hombre era algo extraño no mostraba su cara… tenia una mascara con nubes rojas… pero.. será que es akatsuki?

-quien eres!!-pregunto sasuke al ver sus nubes rojas

-soy… quien los va matar!! No llegaran con itachi-sama!!!- dijo el hombre de voz.. fina…

-itachi-sama?-dijo el uchiha… aturdido por el sama…

-ja!! Al parecer no entienden cada… akatsuki tiene un sirviente encargado… de que no se moleste en pelear con mocosos como uds. Y si mi esfuerzo es sutil… alguna día podré ser akatsuki!!-dijo el sirviente con ojos muy parecido a los lee cuándo ve.. a gai-sensei

-ja!! Al parecer tu eres el que no entiende…-dijo sasuke.. sin saber lo que decía… solo esperaba que su plan funcionara…- mas respeto al hermano de itachi quieres?-dijo sasuke.. con superioridad

-sa..su…ke..-tartamudeo el sirviente…-perdone mis malo trato… ante usted…

Naruto y sasuke se sorprendieron mas de lo creían realmente ese no podría llegar a ser akatsuki

-naurto… vamonos… y tu… quédate aquí.. le diré a mi hermano la fidelidad que le tienes… dijo el mini uchiha..

-sasuke!!-sama!! Realmente aria eso por mi?- dijo el sirviente

-claro… siempre y cuando.. que te quedes aquí…

-si aquí me quedo..-dijo el sirviente….

-vamonos!!- dijo sasuke a naruto

-esos… mocosos… itachi-sama me había dicho que eran ingenuos…pero.. nunca espere que un uchiha fuera tan fácil de engañar…-dijo el sirviente con una risa bastante sarcástica…-itachi-sama… son todos suyos…

Sasuke había pensado que había engañado la sirviente de itachi… pero… el al que engañaron fue a el… sasuke cayo la trampa de su hermano…

-sasuke,no crees que fue muy fácil librarnos de el?-dijo naruto algo dudoso

-lo se, pero es su sirviente mi hermano no me contaba nada a mí aunque yo fuera su único hermano… siempre ah sido reservado… creo que mucho menos le contara algo a un sirviente-dijo sasuke recordando a su hermano cuanto eran felices

-mmm… deacuerdo,- dijo naruto no muy convencido-será mejor que nos apuremos perdimos mucho tiempo… con ese sirviente

-tienes razón apresuremos el paso-dijo sasuke… corriendo mas rápido…

Ambos ninjas corrían dentro del bosque… no sabían cuando dejarían de correr ya les dolía un poco las piernas… ya eran las 4hrs y ellos seguían corriendo…

-no crees que itachi ya cruzo la frontera?

-lo dudo…-dijo sasuke esperando que sus palabras fueran la realidad

Y fue en ese momento en que sasuke paro de repente abrió los ojos… y lo vio… con sus ojos rojos cabello azul… era… era….

Continuara…


	6. y que si estoy enamorado?

Dos almas diferentes con el mismo destino

7.- que si estoy enamorado?

-ni-san (hermano)- dijo el menor de los uchiha…

-hola hermano, tenia razón… en varias cosas…

-a que te refieres?

-bueno primero… viniste por este intento de ninja-dijo pegándole a sakura en la cara… que ya estaba roja.. de tantos golpes que le había dado el uchiha mayor…

-no te atrevas a ponerle una mano enzima!!-dijo sasuke

-vaya,vaya, pero no es ella… la que siempre te dio igual… la que te valió que llorara para que no te fueras? No es ella?-dijo itachi para que su hermano se enojara

-cállate… eh cambiado estos últimos días…mas de lo crees…-dijo sasuke seguro de lo que decía-no vine para atacarte o intentar matarte… sino para recuperar a sakura… así que dámela… -

-woooooowww!!! Quien diría!! El uchiha menor enamorado!!!-dijo itachi burlándose de el..

-cállate nadie pidió tu opinión.-

-oie,oie con esa actitud no esperes que te devuelva a tu novia.

Naruto no sabia que hacer… su mejor amigo y su hermano estaban en una pelea y no podía meterse

-oieoie, tu no eres… el kyubi?-dijo itachi volteando a ver a naruto.. bastante intrigado

-cállate.-dijo sasuke… cortando la conversación que intentaba tener con naruto-esto es entre tu y yo…-

-valla al parecer no has cambiado mucho sigues siendo tan egoísta como antes…

-ja!... dije que había cambiado… mas de lo crees… pero no te dije.. había dejado de ser egoísta…

-si lo note… pero hermanito cambiando de tema… tu novia… o lo que sea que sea esto..-dijo volteando a ver a sakura- seguro que es bueno para identificar trampas?

-eh? Que tiene que ver eso?

-bueno es que las 3 veces que pude verla… me dijo sasuke..

-eh?

-bueno es que.. la primera vez fue cuando estaba en su ventana… la segunda… en unos árboles… y la tercera.. fue ayer en la noche…

Con esas palabras sasuke recordó algo..

_Flash back_

_-me asustaste!!- grito sakura.. bastante asustada…_

_-que tanto mirabas en ese árbol-pregunto sasuke.._

_-como si no lo supieras- se paro sin verlo – y no tengo el mas mínimo deseo de hablar contigo… -_

_-aun sigues molesta… solo fue un beso..- dijo sasuke con sarcasmo_

_-solo un beso Hm.… y el susto que me diste ayer en mi casa!!!- volvió a gritar la pelirosa_

_-que susto de que hablas… no me moví de donde me dejaste… por tu culpa… me dormí ahí!! Solo porque la niñita me enseño su técnica nueva!!_

_-cállate a otro perro con ese hueso!!.- dijo sakura.. Comenzando a caminar_

-de que hablas!!! No me moví de ahí no te entiendo nada!!- grito el uchiha sujetándola del brazo..

Sakura se soltó.. y le dijo..

_-no me toques… no quiero nada contigo… después de lo de ayer… eres lo que menos quiero ver – le grito la ninja medico al uchiha_

_- es solo un beso!! No me digas que no lo disfrutaste!-_

_-un beso tuyo... ni de broma… y tu no me digas la palabra disfrutaste porque eres el menos indicado.. lo menos que hiciste fue disfrutarlo_

_-de que hablas… lo disfrute como ningún otro.. Realmente deseaba besarte..Antes que otro!!_

_-solo por eso me besaste!! Porque querías ser el primero!!_

_-no!! Lo ise porque lo sentía, porque lo quería!!_

_-cállate!! No quiero que me lastimes mas!! Con tus mentiras!!_

_-no son mentiras!! De verdad lo sentí!!_

_-cállate!! Todo se acabo!! Y antes que comenzara!!_

_Fin del flash back_

-así que fuiste tu…-dijo sasuke mirando hacia abajo…

-que te pasa hermanito-dijo itachi con mucho sarcasmo

-por tu culpa… por tu culpa… sakura… me odia mas de lo que debería…-dijo sasuke… sin alzar la mirada

-como?realmente esa tipa es una estupida!! No me digas que realmente pensó que yo era tu jejeje-dijo itachi con una carcajada…

Sasuke no volvió a decir nada… alzo la mirada… el sharingan de tres hojas negras se había activado… estaba tan enojado… que no sabia que era ese enojo –_que es este enojo… por que es? Será por la muerte de mi clan por culpa de el… o será… ella…?-_pensó el uchiha menor

-valla!!!.por fin mi hermano desarrollo un sharingan medio decente!!-dijo itachi con otra carcajada

-…

-que? No vas a decir nada? Realmente… ella te interesa tanto? Solo porque le dije estupida… activaste el sharingan automáticamente?-

-cállate…-dijo sasuke bastante molesto

-wooooww!!! Estas enamorado de verdad!! Es..tan!!...es tan!!!... PATETICO!

-…

-estar enamorado de una ninja mediocre… no es nada… bueno sabes… deshonras al clan uchiha… y eso me incluye

-no tu eres ya un uchiha!

-ja!... y tu si? Estas enamorado de alguien que no tiene línea sucesoria… de alguien que solo sirve para curar?

-…

-di algo!!! O que no te importa lo que diga yo de ella?

-…

-mmm.. deacuerdo tu lo pediste…un ninja medico solo es alguien patético!! No sirve para nada!! Ella es un estorbo para ti no? Como llegue a pensar que estas enamorado de ella! Eres un uchiha… o aparentas serlo.. así que no te enamorarías de alguien como ella…-dijo itachi con una sonrisa muy marcada en su rostro..

-.que si estoy enamorado?... te molesta?...!!-grito el uchiha… bastante enojado… que hizo que todo el bosque lo escuchara

Continuara…


	7. demostrare lo que aprendi de ellos

Dos almas diferentes con un mismo destino

8.- demostrare lo que aprendí de ellos…

-sa…su…ke…kun…-dijo sakura al escuchar esas palabras

-te pregunte algo! Y que si estoy enamorado? Te molesta?-dijo sasuke esperando una respuesta de su hermano mayor

-mira por mi has lo que quieras... pero si dices quererla tanto… pelea! Hermanito…-dijo itachi

-no me digas así… desde que te fuiste de konoha… ya no eres mi hermano-

-bueno.. eso me da igual… vas a protegerla? Si o no? –dijo itachi

-sasuke!! No lo hagas… itachi aun es mas fuerte que tu… lo mas seguro.. es que mo..ri..ras… y no me lo perdonaría..-dijo sakura con pequeñas lagrimas al decir "morirás"

-cállate!!-dijo itachi…dándole un golpe.. para que se callara…

-te advertí que no la tocaras..-dijo sasuke… dándole… un golpe en la cara cuando estaba desprevenido

La pelea entre los 2 uchiha había comenzado… itachi aun era mas fuerte que el… aunque itachi tenia heridas.. echas por el uchiha menor

Zazzzz!! Se escucho en el bosque… sasuke… fue aventado hacia un árbol cayo en el pasto.. que no podía levantarse estaba bastante herido estaba apunto de cerrar sus ojos… cuando ve algo… itachi se acercaba a sakura… le daba de golpes ,sakura no podía defenderse estaba sangrando… y por fin.. la iva a matar…itachi … saco un kunai… se lo iva a enterar a sakura en el corazón cuando…

-sasuke kun!!- dijo al ver como sasuke se había metido… y el kunai se le incrusto…

-no dejare que sakura muera….-dijo sasuke.. Escupiendo sangre..de rodillas…

-valla… hermanito.. la parecer si estas enamorado… bueno no tardas en morirte.. ese kunai atravesó tu corazón…ja!!.dijo itachi…

-mira bien,… -dijo sasuke.. seguro de lo que decía

Itachi observo y dijo:

-qué!!? Como es posible!!

Sasuke… había girado un poco mas… y el kunai le atravesó… 5cm alado del corazón…

-bueno a ti luego te mato… te falta poco..-dijo itachi dándole una patada… a su hermano y alejándolo de ahí.. Itachi.. comenzó a golpear a sakura.. de nuevo… con una mano la agarro del cuello… y con la otra… iba a golpearla y por fin matarla…

Crash!!! Se esucho1 segundo depuse de que itachi soltó el golpe… era una banda… con el protector de konoha… itachi bajo la mirada… veía… como salía un rió de sangre debajo del protector… y lo vio… era… su hermano…

creo que fui claro.. sakura no morirá… no mientras yo este aquí… dijo sasuke..-

ja! El niño quiere cumplir su promesa?

Un hombre nunca retira sus palabras ese es el camino del ninja!-grito sasuke

Al escuchar esto… naruto… que estaba… al fondo … se kedo boquiabierto después de 3 segundo de que sasuke dijo eso.. solo rió... y se dijo a el mismo

-por.. fin aprendiste algo..-dijo … con una sonrisa en su rostro

sasuke… le mando un chidori a itachi.. haciendo que este se estrellara con un árbol

-sakura estas bien?-dijo sasuke… con 1 kunai atravesado… y sangre corriendo por su cara

-si… tu lo estas?-dijo sakura muy preocupada

-creo que te tengo dicho que no te preocupes por mi…-dijo sasuke…. Cargando a sakura… en su espalda…y riéndose por lo que dijo… dándosela.. a naruto…-naruto, lleva a sakura con tsunade rápido… que se recupere

-que pasara contigo sasuke?-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes… será mejor que se vallan… o itachi… atacara y podrían morir.-

-pero… que pasara contigo.. tu también podrías… morir-dijo sakura viendo hacia abajo

-si muero… ay una ventaja…tu y naruto estarán a salvo… con esas me conformo… y sabré que mi muerte no fue en vano…

-sasuke.. kun… -dijo sakura… bajándose de la espalda de naruto… -gracias!...-dijo sakura… y dándole… un beso… con delicadeza… terminando ese profundo beso…:

-sakura-chan..-dijo sasuke bastante sorprendido..

-prométeme que volverás…

-te lo prometo, si tu me prometes que llegaras… a konoha y te curaras…

Naruto y sakura… se fueron y solo quedaron itachi y sasuke…., itachi se estaba levantando…

-asi… que arriesgas tu vida… por ellos 2?...

-si asi es… -dijo sasuke muy cortante

-por que?-dijo limpiándose la sangre de su boca

-porque sin ellos… no hubiera encontrado la felicidad… sin ellos… yo seguirá en la soledad… sin ellos… sin ellos… no seria nada…!!

-has cambiado hermano...

-podemos… seguir peleando..? mientras menos tiempo existas… mejor…

-si tu lo pides-dijo itachi soltando… unas bolas de fuego… sasuke cayo en su trampa de kunais… pero se libro fácilmente

… regresamos con sakura y naruto…

-sakura!, naruto!!-Grito tsuande sama al verlos en su oficina…-que paso con sasuke?

-esta peleando con itachi me pidió que trajera A sakura a salvo a su oficina

-ya veo,…-dijo tsnade realizando… una técnica… curativa… con sakura… y sus moretones y golpes se iban borrando…

-tsunade… cree que sea correcto que yo regrese?

-no lo se… mejor quédate… eso es entre ellos 2… y sasuke espero mucho este itachi y sasuke…

Ya habían pasado 5 oras… desde que comenzó la pelea… no sabia quien ganaría y en ese momento… sasuke… tiro su ultimo chidori… itachi.. Cayo…en un charco de su sangre y sasuke hizo lo mismo… sasuke.. Cerraba los ojos poco a poco..

-sakura… lo mate… perdón por no cumplir mi promesa…-dijo sasuke… cerrando los ojos…

Continuara…


	8. que la esperanza nunca se pierda

Dos almas diferentes con un mismo destino

9.-que no se pierda la esperanza

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que naruto y sakura habían regresado, sakura seguía en el hospital de konoha mientras naruto en la oficina de godaime dando vueltas como loco su mejor amigo… no regresaba realmente lo mantenía preocupado…

-naruto! Deja de dar vueltas que me mareas!!!-dijo godaime tomando sake

-lo que la marea es esa cochinada de bebida para adulto-susurro el rubio para que no escuchara nada la quinta

-dijiste algo?-pregunto tsunade

-no nada!! Vieja-dijo naruto súper espantado no le gustaría ver a la vieja enojada

-oie naruto… consigue un grupo de 5 personas y que sea rápido… y busquen a sasuke

-vale!!!!-dijo naruto saltando desde la ventana de tanta emoción por fin podía hacer algo productivo

Naruto recurrió a los mejores ninjas de konoha:

neji…

shikamaru

kiba

choji

necesitaban un ninja medico pero… sakura estaba en el hospital y la quinta no podía dejar a konoha asi que se fueron sin ninja medico

-deacuerdo…. La misma formación de hace 4 años… les parece?-dijo naruto…

-vale!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-si se acuerdan verdad?-pregunto naruto…

-claro!-dijo kiba y con una sonrisa súper!! Sarcástica miro al rubio-tu no verdad?

-°° …. Cual era mi posición?-dijo naruto sonrojándose

-haber lo repetimos… shikamaru..-dijo choji..

-menudo rollo…delantera kiba conoces los caminos del país del fuego y tu olfato nos servirá, segundo yo… ,tercero naruto mejores reflejos…, cuarta choji eres el mas resistente y por ultimo neji vigilaras la posición mas complicada pero cuentas con tu ojo blanco –

-vamonos!!-dijo naruto… riéndose n.n

Los cinco ninjas corrían por todo el bosque… pero obvio no seria una pelea fácil… como hace 4 años… cada uno se tuvo que enfrentar a un oponente que aparecía en el camino… choji… fue el primero… y los demás siguieron… el segundo… fue neji… el tercero kiba y cuarto shikamaru… mientras naruto llegaba hasta el lugar indicado… al llegar vio los 2 charcos se sangre… con cada uchiha en uno de ellos…

-sasuke!!.-grito naruto, pero sasuke no respondía.. ni se movía…

Itachi no tenia pulso… todo.. se había acabado.. itachi… y sasuke igual. Naruto solo suspiro lo cargo en su espalda y se fue… en el camino se encontró a uno por uno… los primeros fueron shikamaru y kiba estaban heridos… pero vivos.. al igual que neji y choji… el viaje iba en silencio… ya que sasuke… no se movía… y naruto no sentía su respiración… llegaron a konoha… naruto… y los demás entraron a la oficina de godaime colocando a sasuke en el escritorio naruto se hizo para atrás… no contuvo en llanto y una lagrima invadió su mejilla… godaime no sabia que hacer… en el momento que alguien toco la puerta…pero sin esperar respuesta de la hokage para pasar… esa persona entro… y lo vio… lo vio ahí en el escritorio sin moverse ni abrir los ojos… con heridas…

-sakura-chan-dijo naruto

-sakura tranquila… no las arreglaremos para ver si sasuke esta solo herido o.. Bueno tu sabes que…-dijo tsuande tratando de que sus palabras no lastimaran a su alumna

-tsunade-sama… -dijo sakura llorando-que paso… por que sasuke esta así… por que!!!-gritaba cada vez mas fuerte sakura

-tranquila sakura..-decían todos sujetándola para que no se cayera…

Sakura no aguanto y salio corriendo…

-llevemos a sasuke al hospital… almenos hay que intentar algo…-dijo godaime

-y sakura?-pregunto el rubio

-déjala necesita tiempo, naruto..-dijo kiba..

En el hospital sasuke… tenia rodeado a los mejores ninjas médicos… pero al parecer ninguno lo podía ayudar…ninguno mostraba el mas mínimo alivio del chico hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación y al entrar la rubia la mejor ninja medico de todos los tiempos… saco chakra de sus manos y empezó a curarlo… la hokage presto mucha atención solo rió y dijo

-se escucha su respiración ,esta vivo..-

Todos en la sala sonrieron y se aliviaron…

-llamen a uzumaki naruto necesito hablar con el…-dijo tsunade

-vieja me llamo?-dijo naruto

-pasa mocoso… -dijo tsunade riendo

-que pasa?

-mira… sasuke esta vivo… pero sakura no lo sabe… necesito que vallas a verla… no le digas nada… solo que sasuke necesita verla… tratare que sasuke pueda abrir los ojos para cuando lleges..

-vale-dijo naruto-gracias por la noticia de sasuke!!!

Naruto salio disparado de la habitación había salido sin rumbo solo con la alegría que le faltaba… la alegría que no mostraba desde que el uchiha regreso… encontró a sakura en la orilla de un rio

-sakura!!-chan!! Sasuke esta…-pero no puedo terminar la frase

-muerto?… me lo imagine-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-eh?... ni digas eso… sasuke esta vivo!!! Respira!! Tsunade utilizo casi todo su chakra pero… lo logro…. Logro que la respiración de sasuke sea normal!!-dijo el rubio con gritos de alegría

-hablas enserio?-dijo sakura…

-claro!! Nunca hable tan enserio!!

-que esperas vamos a verlo!!!-dijo la pelirosa

-pss a eso vine!! Para que fueras a verlo!!-dijo naruto…

Cuando llegaron al hospital en la sala de espera estaba tsunade muy seria

-tsunade-sama!! Voy a pasar!!-grito sakura corriendo muy rápido..

- detente ahí!! No des un paso mas!-dijo la quinta

-eh? Que pasa tsunade sama?

-si que pasa porque sakura no puede pasar?-dijo naruto

-tengo que hablar con los 2 antes que entren… síganme

Ambos ninjas siguieron a godaime hasta entrar en una habitación del hospital completamente vacía…( me refiero a pacientes porque si tenia muebles)

-siéntense por favor-

-tsunade que pasa porque estas muy seria que ocurre?-pregunto la pelirosa muy preocupada

-voy hacer algo directa…. La verdad es que… hay un 90 de que sasuke pierda la memoria… -dijo tsuande viendo hacia la ventana seria horrible ver la reacción de los ninjas así que mejor se volteo…

-quueeeeeeee!!! Eso no puede ser posible…-grito naruto..no podía creerlo su mejor amigo podía olvidar que papel ocupaba el en su vida.

-…- sakura no decía nada solo miraba hacia abajo como si un kunai atravesara su corazón y lo siguiera atravesando…

-naruto tranquilo… les explicare todo… pero… almenos ya saben la noticia fuerte….

-apúrate en explicar!!!-grito naruto…

-aver para… que me puedas entender naruto… seré algo… cuidadosa con las palabras…lo que sucede es que en la batalla contra itachi sasuke recibió fuertes golpes en la parte trasera de la cabeza… dándole un gran alboroto interno, y esto causo que algunas células de sasuke se murieran… las células… que contenían su memoria… al caer en el charco sasuke… recibió otro golpe en la cabeza… haciendo otra vez lo mismo que paso con los golpes de itachi… cuando sasuke despierte existe una gran posibilidad de que… pierda la memoria… pero escuchen bien… si fuera a perderla…. No crean que lo dejaremos ahí… trataremos con ninjas médicos de otras aldeas para que nos ayuden a hacer el antídoto para regenerar las células … pero a ustedes les toca el trabajo mas difícil… hacer que sasuke recupere su memoria…

-eso es… si sasuke la pierde cierto?-pregunto sakura

-así es… asi que el plan ya esta hecho.. esperemos que no tengamos que usarlo… bueno.. ya que saben o que pasa pueden entrar a verlo

-tsunade-sama… si sasuke perdiera la memoria…-intento decir sakura pero la interrumpió naruto

-no digas tonterías!! Sasuke no perderá la memoria…-dijo con una sonrisa intentando animar a la kunoichi…-vamos date prisa!-dijo jalándola para que caminara y asi fueran a ver a sasuke…

-pasemos… esta abierto…-dijo sakura… esperando y rezando que no pasara nada de lo que dijo tsunade sama

Acercándose mas a la cama donde el uchiha dormía… en la mente de los ninjas pasaba algo en su mente…

_Naruto__: teme… mírate quien diría que eres el vengador favorito de konoha… recupérate pronto porque en cuanto te recuperes tu pagas el ramen…-pensó naruto soltando una lagrima de su ojo…_

_Sakura: __sasuke-kun… me prometiste que regresarías a konoha… sano y salvo… pero mírate… estas en konoha y a salvo pero no estas sano del todo… sasuke-kun quiero empezar lo que siempre soñaba de pequeña… perdón por haberte tratado tan mal… cuando regresaste te juro que si te recuperas… are todo para que tu seas feliz…-pensó sakura… armando todo un diluvio en la habitación_

-sakura tranquila todo va estar bien… sasuke es fuerte no le pasara nada malo…-dijo el rubio colocándole su mano sobre su hombro…-quieres que te deje con el?

-naruto… -dijo sakura volteándolo a ver… -no! No quiero estar sola… ya no aguanto esto… porque le paso esto a sasuke… porque siempre que estamos bien se mete algo e interfiere el camino porque!!-gritaba sakura sobre el pecho… del rubio…

-todo va estar bien… ya oíste sasuke respira… todo va estar de maravilla

-pero… si pierde la memoria?-

-pss si la pierde nos encargaremos de que se acuerde de todo… y lo mas importante es que cumplirá tu promesa estará sano y salvo-dijo naruto con una enorme sonrisa…

Sakura lo abrazo muy fuerte no sabia como pero el rubio siempre se las arreglaba para que ella estuviera mejor…

-gracias naruto-kun…-dijo sakura…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió era kakashi junto con todos los chunnins

-como se encuentran? Tsuande ya nos contó de los golpes en la cabeza… y la probabilidad… y nos dijo que ya se los contó a Uds.…-dijo kakashi

-yo estoy bien… se que sasuke no olvidara nada… pero.. sakura no esta muy seguro de eso..-susurro naruto… viendo a sakura..

-naruto… ten… esto se servirá…-dijo hinata entregándole unas fotos que tenia desde hace años….

-hinata-chan? Pero esto… esto… solo tu lo tienes… solo tu fuiste la que conservo estas fotos…porque me las das?-

-bueno… si sasuke pierde la memoria.. eso te ayudara… -decid hinata

Las fotos estaban en orden de tiempo… 1° estaba una foto de toda esa generación en el primer año con iruka como maestro todos eran una miniatura… de ahí estaba una foto del ultimo año con iruka… eran todos con sus bandas… y feliz por ser ninjas… de ahí… había una foto con asuma y sus alumnos… kurenai y sus alumnos y kakashi y los suyos… el equipo 7,8 y 10…los alumnos de esa generación que se mantenían unidos… de ahí estaba otra foto... donde se les unía el equipo de gai.. era la misma escena pero con 4 personas mas… seguido de eso… estaba una foto de todos con gaara,kankuro y temari… estaba en el bosque al parecer comían alegremente… pero por ultimo… estaba una foto con la que todos empezaron a llorar no querían que la alegría que había en esa foto desapareciera… no podían que eso pasara… la foto eran todos…. Tsuande .jiraya ,konohamaru, todos los gennins… los joinns y delante de ellos estaba el equipo 7 el quipo perfecto sakura estaba con una sonrisa hermosa… naruto abrazando a sasuke de un lado y con la otra mano haciendo señas con los dedos y sasuke riéndose… viendo de reojo a naruto… dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza… como solían llevarse esos dos.. y atrás estaba kakashi con su libro pervertido…en esa foto se expresa una alegría que ninguna de las demás podia expresar… era una alegría … que no podia dejar que se acabara….

En ese momento sasuke... empieza a abrir los ojos ligeramente… todos se dieron cuenta y corrieron alado de la cama sasuke abre los ojos por completo…

-sasuke-kun despertaste..-dijo naruto….

Continuara…


	9. cuando te veo, siento que te necesito

Dos almas diferentes con un mismo destinio

10.- por que cuando te veo siento que te necesito…

Sasuke habia despertado después de varias horas ahí esperando, sasuke abre los ojos y todos estan a su alrededor… es obvio mencionar que el escandaloso numero 1 le taladraba los oídos… y no lo dejaba hablar

-siiiii!! Sasuke-baka despertaste no sabes cuanto esperamos esto!! Siiii ves sakura te lo dije no paso nada!! Esta vivito y coleando no te alegra? No es genial!!! Siii!...-pero antes de que naruto terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por kiba que le tababa la boca y le susurro:

-baaaakaaaa!! No se sabe si sasuke perdio la memoria deja de hacer escandalo …

Sasuke seguia viendo la mini discusión de kiba y naruto… y fue entonces cuando hablo..

-disculpen…. Que hacen aquí y quienes son?...-dijo sasuke con mirada fria e igual su voz

-teme..-dijo naruto…

-sasuke-kun…-dijeron los demas..

-no te acuerdas de nada verdad?... no te acuerdas de quienes somos… ni de quien eres-pregunto sakura llorando

-me acuerdo de quien soy pero… no de ustedes…

-ya veo..-dijo el rubio…viendo hacia abajo

-lee ve y llama a tsunade tiene que ver esto..-dijo sakura sin dejar de llorar… en ese momento siente una mano sobre su mejilla… una mano que recorría su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas de la cara… sakura lo veía como era posible…

-lo siento… es que algo me decía que tenia que hacerlo …. Perdóname no quise incomodarte-dijo el peliazul…quitando su mano de la mejilla de la pelirosa

-sasuke-kun… -sakura le tomo la mano… la apretó fuerte y solo dijo…-vuelve!..porque hago esto…no tiene caso…-susurro sakura para que nadie la oyera pero 1 persona en esa habitación logro captar cada palabra

-por que te rindes? Mira… no se quien seas pero… si se que cuando estoy a tu lado me siento extraño… como si tu y yo… fuimos o somos algo… pero no recuerdo que…

-sasuke-kun…-dijo llorando y salo corriendo

-sakura-chan!!!-gritaron todos pero era demasiado tarde ya no estaba ahí….

-ya llege-dijo tsunade con lee a un lado

-tsunade tiene que ver esto…-dijo naruto…

-sasuke… como te sientes- le pregunto godaime

-pss confundido… me siento como si estuviera en mi familia… pero… eso no es posible ya que mi clan esta muerto… pero… aun asi… me siento… bien… siento que estas personas [ se refiere a naurto,kiba,neji y los demas que estan ahí son la unica familia que tengo… pero hay alguien que me confunde… ya que Asu lado me siento… estupendo ,reacciono a mis impulsos pero a la vez me siento confundido y triste… no se lo que siento exactamente …No recuerdo nada …. Estoiy rodiado de perosnas pero me siento solo

-ya veo… cres que puedas caminar?-volvio a preguntar la hokage

-si… dijo sasuke..

-bueno… te damos de alta.. pero antes de que te vallas… dejame atender algunas heridas tuyas…

Después de que tsunade atendió a sasuke… el salio y todos estaban a su alrededor…

-ustedes con mis amigos?-pregunto sasuke…

-asi es!!! Y creeme eres uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha… y antes y después que regresaras eres el mas codiciado.. pero solo le haces caso a una…-dijo naruto

-ya veo… ehhhh?... como que le ago caso a una?...

-bueno… es que es mucho que explicar

Todos decidieron llevar a sasuke a comer ramen , cuando se sentaron en la barra estaban hablando de varias cosas pero el uchiha no prestaba atención… no tenia mente… se la habia llevado esa pelirosa cuando salio de la habitación,

-hey teme!! Me escuchas!! Oie!!!-grito naruto al oido de sasuke

-eh?... deja de fastidiar-le dijo sasuke

-oie teme en que piensas

-que te importa y deja de llamarme teme…

-oie… te pasa algo amigo.. que es?

-amigo?

-si amigo… eres el mejor…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-soy tu mejor amigo?

-si… lo eres

-por que?

-no lo se…

[sasuke se cayo de espaldas

-oie dobe… como te conoci?

-bueno nos conocemos desde la academia siempre eras mi dolor de cabeza odiaba que tu llamaras toda la atención…cuando nos graduamos de la academia … nos toco en el mismo equipo y tuve que aprender a convivir contigo… cuando te fusite con orochimaru me senti mul mal… ya no tenia al teme ami lado…-dijo naruto con la mirada abajo –eres mi mejor amigo… siempre lo seras

En ese momento… le empezó a doler la cabeza a sasuke… le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza… y cada una expresaba el papel importante que tenia naruto en su vida.. pero de tanto dolor que tenia en su cabeza se tiro al piso era demasiado…

-aaaaaa!!-gritaba sasuke del dolor..

-sasuke!-! Gritaban todos…

- rapido… llevemoslo con tsuande… - dijo el rubio con mucha inteligencia… cargo al uchiha en su espalda mientras sasuke segia gritando de dolor…

-tsunade!!!! Sasuke necesita ayuda-grito shikamaru

-eh? Que le paso…-pregunto tsunade

-estabamos en el ramen hablando de cómo me conocio y empezo a gritar! Y se sostuvo la cabeza-dijo naruto

-ya veo…-dijo tsuande

-que paso!!-pregunto naruto

-lo que me temí…

-eh?-preguntaron todos

-no podrán acercase a sasuke… nunca mas…

-que!! Vieja tienes que estar bromeando…

-es cierto… si lo que creo es correcto…. Lo que le paso es que naruto demostro el aparecio que le tenia a sasuke, con palabras que solo el sabria usar… uso recuerdos del pasado para demostrar que lo quería expresar, cuando eso pasa el afectado en este caso sasuke rocordara a naruto pero a cambio eso le causo un gran dolor de cabeza… y es bastante doloroso para el…

-pero… entonces… me recuerda?-pregunto naruto

-es lo que acabo de decir…

-ya veo…-dijo naruto

-disculpen …-dijo sasuke despertando… [es que lo deje desmayado por un ratito

-sasuke-dijo naruto..

-hmp teme… oie tengo hambre me acompañas a comprar ramen? Yo pago… amigo...-dijo sasuke sasuke..

-sasuke!!! Regresaste!!!!-dijo naruto…

-vamos teme!! Nunca me fui!! Baaaka-

-sasuke… te acuerdas… de nosotros?-pregunto neji acercándose…

-eh?... ustedes quienes son?

-bueno en ese caso… sasuke… hasta.. nunca…-dijo neji desapareciendo con una nube de humo..

-neji tiene razón no podemos quedarnos…-dijo tenten… -será mejor que nos fuéramos..-y desapareció de la misma forma

-hai-dijeron todos desapareciendo…

-de que me perdí teme?-pregunto sasuke pero para su sorpresa naruto no estaba… es mas… lo esperaba en el ramen…

Al llegar ahí estaba el rubio con sus tazones de ramen…

-teme!! No me dejes ahí solo – dijo sasuke…

-ay bueno… ya paso… tranquilo…-dijo naruto…

-oie…-

-que?-

-porque te recuerdo a ti… y al parecer no a los demas… porque dicen que me conocen y son mis amigos… y solo me acuerdo de ti… solo me acuerdo de ti después de que desperté en el hospital…. Un momento!!! Porque estaba en el hospital ya había salido!!

-sasuke… te explicare… salimos del hospital… e íbamos al ramen … y mes preguntaste que como te conoci… yo te conte todo…pero.. dije unas palabras que solo usaria yo… dije el papel que ocucpo en tu vida recuerdos del pasado haciendo que recordaras pero a cambio te cause un dolor de cabeza y te desmayaste…. Y de ahí… te llevamos al hospital y tsunade nos explico, por eso tsunade no puede permitir que los demás se acerquen porque te pueden causar un gran dolor… tal y como lo hice yo…

-es decir… que ellos no estan aquí porque pueden lastimarme?

-si

-ya veo.. -dijo sasuke bajando la cabeza…-naruto… dime… que tan importante era para todos ellos..-

-bueno para mi eres como mi hermano… ninguno creció con padres alado… así que sentimos casi lo mismo siempre fuiste mi rival porque te tenia envidia por ser "guapo" todas te seguían… y me quede mas solo… eras… el mejor de la clase y yo el peor… y eso me hizo odiarte… pero… cuando iruka sensei me mostró que le importaba era lo mejor sentía en ese momento después… aparecieron personas en mi vida… kakashi..sakura.. el equipo de kurenai el de asuma el de gai y el de la arena… pero de todos ellos nadie me entendió tanto como tu… por eso eres mi mejor amigo… y cuando te fuiste con orochimaru… te busque hasta el cansansio.Para los demás eres como un verdadero amigo…neji,choji,kiba,shikamaru… y yo… fuimos a buscarte 2 veces… arriesgando nuestras vidas… ino… estuvo enamorada de ti todo el tiempo.. pero ya no… hinata es la prima de neji y aunque no sean los mejores amigos.. ustedes se aprecian mucho.. shino te ayudo en la pelea con kankuro , los de la arena se pusieron de nuestro lado… y nos ayudaron al rescate tuyo… para kakashi… eres muy importante porque para que te enseñará el chidori.. es porque te quiere mucho.. y sakura….bueno sakura estuvo enamorada de ti durante mucho tiempo…. Ella.. intento detenerte de que te fueras… pero no pudo… y mientras no estabas ella armo una barrera en contra tuya…pero regresaste y se la destruiste… y volvió a amarte… aunque al principio no lo quería aceptar era cierto ella nunca te dejo de amar…

-entonces… soy muy importante para ellos…

-asi es…

-y si me arriesgo?…tal y como ellos se arriescaron por mi

-eh?... no te entendí nada..

-casi nunca entiendes…

-teme!!!-dijo naruto dándole un fuerte golpe..

-bueno bueno.. te explico..mira…yo recuerdo a la gente… pero a cambio me da un fuerte dolor de cabeza… asi que si soporto los dolores de cabeza puedo recordar a los demas no?

-hablas enserio?

-ellos se arriesgaron por mi 2 veces… no puedo dejarlos…

-teme eres genial!-dijo naruto abrazándolo-pero primero tendremos que ir con tsunade…

En la oficina de tsunade estaban trabajando varios ninjas médicos de konoha y arena para el antídoto de regenerar células…. Y en ese momento…

-tsunade…-dijo naruto entrando..

-si? Que pasa?-

-sasuke díselo… -le susurro naruto…

-yo porque?

-porque fue tu idea

-bueno tsunade es que…naruto me contó de cómo lo recordé y los dolores de cabeza y todo eso… y quiero acordarme de los demás… aunque tenga que sufrir las consecuencias…

-pero…-tsuande no pudo terminar

-por favor tsuande… sasuke es muy importante para todos-dijo naruto

-sasuke estas seguro… esos dolores son muy fuertes… puede que llegues a perder mas celulas

-…-sasuke no dijo nada…. No sbaia que decir nunca a sido bueno con las palabras

-pero… esta el antídoto-dijo naruto…

-pero aun no lo acabamos

-cuando lo aceben podemos hacerlo?

-mmmmm….de acuerdo… pero…todas las mañanas tendrás que tomar un antídoto para que tu dolor no mate a mas células si?

-si …

-cuando empieza

-deja que haga el antídoto… cuando lo tenga.. te mando a llamar…

-de acuerdo-dijo sasuke

-sasuke vamos a avisarle a los demás…

Con los demás….

-valla… que problemático… sasuke no se acuerda de nada… pero lo que me preocupa es como se lo tomo sakura…-dijo shikamaru -.

-bueno… tenemos que ir a consolarla o no? Si estuviera en esas condiciones me encataria que mis amigos estuvieran conmigo…-dijo ino

-si… nos dividimos en grupos de 2 para buscarla…-y todos formaron sus equipo por parejas romanticas…nejitenten inoshikamaru… y asi siguieron con mas parejas…

-mm… creo que no es lo mejor… digo.. que llegemos en parejas muy romanticos mientras que a ella no la recuerdo su amado

-si tienes razon shika sera mejor… que fueramos mujer con mujer y hombre con hombre..-dijo ino su novia…

Formaron sus parejas y se fueron… ninguno la encontro… se volvieron a reunir una hora mas tarde en la torre de la hokage… pero nada… sakura no estaba… que le habia pasado…

-bueno al parecer no esta… tenemos que avisarle a la hokage…

-no… -dijo una voz desde lejos…

-eh? …

-ohaiyo!!-dijo naurto gritandoles..

-a es el baaka

-hola

-sakura no esta y tu como si nada…-dijo kiba

-donde buscaron..?-dijo el rubio (naruto)

-en todo konoha…-dijo shikamaru

-y en las afueras?

-porque en las afueras…?

-ahí esta… voy yo a buscarla

Y en efecto estaba en las afueras de konoha sentanda…en una banca..

-eres tan predesible sakura..-dijo naurto acercandose…

-naurto.. –

-traquila … sasuke no tarda en recuperar la memoria…

-como estas tan seguro?

-por que ya me recuerda ami!!!

-eh? Como es posible?

-ven se los explicare a todos juntos…pero… de algo estoy seguro

-de que?

-de que cuando sasuke recuerde todo… serán la pareja mas bonita de konoha…

-naruto…-dijo sakura abrazando a su mejor amigo

Continuara…

gracias por todos los reviwes!! Son los que me ayudan a continuar!! Grax por todo…

Sakurita55: oie lo de la idea de las escaleras es buena.. eh.. jejej xD .. grax por tu reviwe me encanto… n.n!!!

kaoru-uchiha: wola!!! Que bueno que te gusto… y pss ya lo continue y pronto… n.n espero que este igual te guste…

SasteR: bueno ya respondi tu respuesta… si pierde la memoria… pero tranquila… aun no acaba este … aun quiero tener vida… asi que lo continuare pronto jejee xD grax por tu comentario n.n

Reynisha: gracias por tu comentario… ya lo continué… y ya sabes si pierde la memoria… jeje xD bueno besuuusss!!! Byebye tC

Jesybert: beuno… la pierde… pero… aun no acaba!! Y sakura se recuperara!! Yo se lo que digo!! n.n


	10. el comienzo de algo inolvidable

Dos almas diferentes con el mismo destino

10.- el comienzo de una aventura inolvidable

Naruto había dejado a sasuke en su casa para poder ir a ver a sakura…. Después de mucho rollo buscándola… la encontró… naruto y sakura iban caminando hablando sobre la conversación que tuvo naruto con sasuke

-así que sasuke acepta acordarse de nosotros..-dijo sakura…

-si.. por décima vez si… sakura!! Te vengo diciendo lo mismo desde que comenzamos a caminar!!-dijo naruto algo cansado de las palabras de sakura

-es que… que pasaría si esos dolores de cabella le causan aun mas daño…-dijo sakura bastante preocupada..

-pss… tsuande dijo que tenia que tomar un antídoto para que las células no se mueran o algo así..-

-mm… ya veo…

-chicos!!! Que bueno que los encontramos…-dijo naruto gritándole a los demás

-pero si quedamos de vernos aquí..- -.-u

-listos!!

-eh? Para-dijo ino..

-eh? Aa es que no les conté… gome…bueno les cuento rápido sasuke nos va a recordar así que vengan

-naruto… no podemos acercarnos a el… -dijo neji.

-si solo lo lastimaremos mas..-dijo tenten [si.. si se preguntan si… terminaron juntos gracias a sakura carroo D´ Uchihaa ea

-solo vengan!! Sasuke esta dispuesto a recordarnos le explique todo…

-pero naruto.. que pasa si….

-no va a pasar nada!!!! No digan tonterías!!-dijo naruto

Con sasuke….

Discretamente naruto le metió en los bolsillos del pantalón las fotos que hinata le había dado…sasuke sentía mucho calor así que se metió a bañar… dejo caer su pantalón(short lo que sea) asiendo que las fotos se asomaran por los bolsillos… sasuke no lo noto y se metió a bañar… ese baño fue para el tan refrescante que sentía que fue el mejor de todos… pero… las imágenes de cierta pelirosa llorando no se le quitaban de la cabeza… ni el mejor baño… y ni mucho menos…los golpes de su hermano en su cráneo podía hacer que olvidara por completo a la pelirosa... dentro de el… en su corazón sabia que la quería pero su cabeza no lo podía recordar…

-mmm…. Porque estaba llorando…o será que…. No lo dudo… no se comporto como si lo fuéramos…-dijo sasuke parándose de la bañera enrollándose una toalla en la cadera…

Sasuke se cambio y regreso al baño a recoger sus cosas cuando cayeron por completas las fotos… no las vio ni las sintió así que se dio la media vuelta y se fue…a la cocina… y había una nota… que decía:

_Teme… entre a tu casa y escuche que te estabas bañando así que te deje esta nota… nos vemos mañana a las 7 a.m. en punto en el parque de konoha __**[no se si exista una parque en konoha pero lo puse**__ te estaremos esperando todos y ahí comenzara la operación "hacer recordar a sasuke"… espero que las fotos fueran de tu gran alegría.. hinata me las dio en el hospital ya que quizás esas fotos fueran de gran ayuda… voy a tu casa las 6pm así que apúrate a hacer de comer… tengo que pedirte un concejo amigo… atte.: _

_Tu mejor amigo…y próximo hokage: Uzumaki Naruto_

-eh? Que fotos? –dijo sasuke… sin saber donde estaban

Miro al reloj que estaba alado del refrigerador y se dio cuenta que en media ora su amigo estaría ahí.. ya que eran las 5:30pm … subió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama giro y vio en su buró una fotografía que estaba bocabajo la paro y se dio cuenta que era su foto.. su foto con el equipo 7 se había olvidado de pararla de nuevo desde que regreso? Y en ese momento la ve… a la chica de pelo rosa…

-ah cambiado mucho… -dijo.. Sasuke

-teme!! Llegue!!- dijo el rubio azotando la puerta-eh? Que haces?-el rubio se acerca y ve lo que sostenía… -valla… así que aun tienes esa foto.. pensé que la habías tirado desde que te fuiste con orochimaru…

-ella… ella… es…

-eh? Quien sakura?

-si ella… es mi… novi…

-novia? Jaja teme que dices es tu amiga… aunque horita que lo dices… la ultima vez … en la pelea contra tu hermano parecían mas que amigos…

-naruto… me acuerdo de la pelea pero no de ella…

-es que… bueno… tu hermano la secuestro… y ahí confesaste que la querías…

-que la quería?

-si… eso dijote… que estabas enamorado de ella…

-dije eso?

- si lo dijiste… pero mejor ya no te interrumpo mas… ya mañana recordaras todo… yo me tengo que ir con hinata

-eh? Hinata?

-sip hyuuga.. mm bueno no te acuerdas de ella… solo viene para decirte si esta bien si llevo a hinata al pacear al parque un rato como cita?

-eh? Si… como sea… y por cierto a que fotos te referías?

-aa? Aaaa ya entendí te puse fotos en tu pantalón … bueno te dejo que voy a llegar tarde…-dijo saliendo de la puerta

Sasuke entro al baño y se dio cuenta que había unas fotos que no había visto…

-se me abran caído?

Las recogió y las observo….

-este momento serie feliz… pero… no recuerdo nada de ellos… y no siento nada…

Dijo sasuke dejándolas en la mesita de noche paso un rato leyendo un libro y se fue a dormir al día siguiente se baño y se cambio rápido y llego al parque…( es k ahí estaba acordado llegar…)

-hola-dijo sasuke

-que bueno que llegaste… ahora solo falta sakura…-dijo shikamaru

-mmm que tal si comenzamos sin ella… y cuando llegué la recuerdo a ella..-dijo sasuke

-pss vale… así acabaremos mas rápido…-dijo shikamaru

-tomaste tus pastillas para que no pierdas mas células?-dijo tenten

-si… -dijo sasuke…

-vale, vale que esperamos comencemos –dijo naruto..-tu primero shikamaru

-bueno me conoces desde la academia, fui con naruto y los demás a rescatarte..y… ¿Qué mas digo?... hay que problemático-y en ese momento sasuke cayo al suelo… del dolor en la cabeza…

Las imágenes de shikamaru.. del apoyo que le dio y de todo lo demás le vino en la mente… quedo desmayado como media ora en un banca… después de que se recuperara por completo decidió seguir

-me recuerdas?-dijo shikamaru

-claro que recuerdo al ninja mas cobarde de konoha –dijo sasuke extendiendo su mano para estrecharla

-genial… neji.. sigues tu…

Y así se fueron… pero por desgracia a medida que iban incrementando las personas mas incrementaba el dolor de sasuke … como cierto uchiha no le gustaba que notaran su dolor ya que bastante orgulloso… nadie noto el dolor solo lo había notado una persona… se acerco y lo vio… bien… y dijo

-basta!! –dijo alguien atrás de la multitud de ninjas.-desde lejos se nota que ya aguanta… esto se termina aquí… sasuke fue muuy arriesgado si te sentias mal porque no dijiste nada!!-le grito tsunade

-hmp

-con un "hmp" no vas a solucionar nada

-como sea yo todos pasaron-dijo muy cortante

-no… falta alguien…- dijo naruto

- y ahí viene…-complemento neji

Todos vieron a sakura correr a toda velocidad….

-perdón llegué tarde no era mi…-pero fue interrumpida por la hokage

-esto se acaba aquí… aunque el antidote este bien hecho.. Sasuke abra matado unas 10 células mas de lo normal… así que esto acaba aquí… sakura lo siento pero sasuke te tendrá que recordar de otra manera… porque así no puede….

-pero tsuande-sama usted dijo que no había problema….

-se lo dije… pero… no sabia que el dolor aumentaría… con cada persona

Todos de fueron de ahí… no decían ni una palabra ya que sakura era la única persona que sasuke no recordaba….

-todos los días soy puntual y justamente hoy tuve que retrasarme…-dijo sakura entre sollozos

-sakura… tranquila…ya oíste a tsuande te tendrá que recordar de otro modo…-dijo naruto

-pero que modo…-

-ya encontraremos uno…

Con sasuke y tsuande

Sasuke se había ido con tusnade para que le curara el dolor de cabeza…

-de que forma puedo recordarla?

-no lo se…. Pero se encontrara otra forma…

-hmp-dijo con un tono algo triste

-estas triste?.. quien lo diría…

-no es eso.. es que… recuerdo a todos los ninjas pero siento que me hace falta algo…

-yo se que es..

-que es…?

-el amor de verdad… el primer amor…el único que has tenido

-pero… como pude amar mi corazón estaba invadido de odio y venganza…

-3 personitas… te enseñaron a limpiarlo… te ayudaron y te extendieron su mano… pero tu no las aceptaste… pero ellos nunca te dejaron solo…. Siempre estaban contigo aunque no estabas con ellos…. Y mientras ella intentaba hacer su barrera… contra ti.. volviste a konoha y se la destruiste… ella… nunca te dejo de amar… y tu nunca quisiste aceptar que la amabas ya que tus sentimientos de odio y venganza eran muy grandes no dejaste mucho espacio para ellos… desde que llegaste ella no quería aceptarte y tu eras el que ahora la buscaba.. discretamente pero lo hacías… se intercambiaron los papeles pero al final… los dos se amaban y lo aceptaron.. ella realmente te ama y tu realmente la amas…

-quien es ella?-pregunto sasuke

-lo siento pero no te puedo decir…eso lo tienes que recordar tu solo…

-que tan importante es ella?

-te lo tratare de explicar… de otra forma… un poco mas romántica…

-aja?

-con ella sonries, platicas, sueñas, comes, bailas, paseas, planeas y sobre todo amas intensamente

-que son esas tonterias!!!! Que quieren decir!!?

PLAP!! Sonó dentro de la cabeza de tsuande tanto que se esforzó para decir algo coherente y el niño no lo agradece…

-mira mocoso malagradecido… quiero decir que es la gran parte de tu felicidad…

-hmp

-bueno… ya te puedes ir… tus heridas están curadas..

-hmp

-ni aunque pierda la memoria… nunca cambiara..-dijo tsunade con una sonrisa

Sasuke salio del hospital … no tenia ganas de ir a su aburrida casa.. ya que no había nadie así que decidió ir al rió… era tranquilo y le gustaba estar ahí… llego y recogió un par de piedras las coloco en el pasto y se sentó de lado… ya era de noche… ese lugar era realmente hermoso… en el agua se veía reflejada una luna hermosa en su esplendor completamente redonda y con una luz hermosa , había unas cuantas luciérnagas alrededor…

Con sakura, naruto y los demás….

-sakura ya te vas?-dijo naruto

-si quiero caminar… quiero estar sola por favor naruto entiéndeme

-jeje obvio te entiendo! Pero ya sabes si pasa algo aquí estoy eh

-gracias

Sakura empezó a caminar no podía dejar de pensar en sasuke… y quería dejar de hacerlo ya que solo le daba tristeza… en ese momento alzo la mirada y vio la luna en su esplendor…

-woooow que luna mas hermosa… si no mas recuerdo… hoy es noche de luciérnagas

Todas las noches de lunas llenas las luciérnagas salen en su brillo total a adornar el rió…

-nunca eh visto una noche de luciérnagas en el rió… a de ser hermoso…

Sakura paso a lado del rió… y decidió bajar la mini colina para llegar a el… y entonces lo vio… sentado en la orilla del rió aventando piedras al rió.. no sabia que hacer… así que se quedo ahí.. la pierna de sakura se movió y dio un paso pero… no noto que había una roca así que tropezó.. Sakura rodaba en toda la colina sasuke oía los gritos de sakura… y los buenos madraz… que se daba.. sasuke no tubo tiempo de parase y sakura sin querer lo empujo haciendo que ambos cayeran al rió sakura quedo a bajo… y sasuke arriba… ambos estaban empapados las gotas del cabello de sasuke caían en la cara de sakura.. sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos color jade de la pelirosa… y la pelirosa no podía quitarle el ojo de enzima

-sasuke-kun-dijo sakura con nerviosismo..

Sasuke no sabia que responder no la recordaba pero no tenia las ganas de separse de ella… no recordaba que lugar ocupaba ella en su vida… pero… quería secarle la cara con su propia mano envés que con un pañuelo… no recordaba nada absolutamente nada de ella.. pero no podía dejar de verla…. No recordaba lo que sentía por ella… pero quería besarla con toda su fuerza no podía resistirse tenia que hacerlo…

-sasuke-kun ….-decía sakura… iba a volver a decir el nombre de sasuke… pero fue interrumpida por un calido, delicado, tierno e inesperado beso del uchiha… era la mejor escena romántica del mundo… la luna en su esplendor las luciérnagas alumbraban el río y sasuke besando tiernamente a sakura…

Continuara…

-fin del cap-

BUENO TENOG UNA NOTA… VOY A SACAR OTRO SASUSAKU QUE TENDRA EL NOMBRE DE " UN GRAVE ACCIDENTE" SE TRATARA QUE EL EQUIPO KONOHA AYUDA AL EQUIPO HEBI A ACABAR CON AKATSUKI Y DESPUES DE VARIOS SUSCESOS REGRESA TODO HEBI A KONOHA…. TSUANDE LES PERMITE ENTRAR PERO VIGILADOS…. COMO SASUKE SIGUE SIENDO UN GENNIN LE DIO LA MISION DE LLEVAR A LA ALDEA DE LA NIEBLA UNA POCIMA QUE TE ACASIONA QUE CUALQUIERA QUE LA BEBA LE QUITARA 10 AÑOS DE MEMORIA EN TU A SASUKE EN UN JOVEN DE 15 AÑOS CON LA MEMORIA DE UNO DE 5 … TSUANDE LE ENCARGA A SAKURA QUE CUIDE DE SASUKE…. CONOCIANDO EL LADO TIERNO Y DULCE DE SASUKE YA QUE CUANDO TENIA ESA EDAD SUS PADRES AUN ESTABAN CON VIDA… SE TRATARA DE UNA HISTORIA DE HUMER Y ROMANCE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y LA VERAN MUY PRONTO!! Bueno… dejen algun comentario.. ya sea de la recella de mi nueva historia o de si fic chao chao


	11. encontraremos la solucion

Dos almas diferentes con el mismo destino

11.- encontraremos la solución

Sakura no sabia que hacer ella quería ese beso desde hace tiempo… pero… realmente ese beso fue real realmente sasuke se lo dio por el cariño que sentía por ella..? o solo por quería ver si recordaba?… esas preguntas invadieron a sakura y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue parar el beso… se separo de sasuke… y solo le dijo…

-lo siento… pero… si no me recuerdas ese beso no tiene sentimientos…-diciendo esto sakura izo un lado a sasuke y se paro… y se despido con..-lamento haber caído sobre ti… no vi. la roca con la que me tropecé

-estas bien es lo importante-dijo sasuke levantándose y agarrándola del brazo para que no ser fuera

-puedes soltarme…

-si puedo pero no quiero…

-por favor suéltame

-no se lo que estoy haciendo pero no quiero soltarte no quiero separarme de ti… no te recuerdo pero… siento que eres la mitad de mi alegría… la mitad de mi vida…

-no digas esas cosas… solo me lastimas…

-perdón…

-no importa … pero déjame ir…

-sakura… te amo…

-por favor ya… sasuke despierta no te acuerdas de mi… ese beso no lo sentiste ese beso solo lo diste…

-sakura…

-adiós…

Sakura se fue llorando a su casa solo podía pensar en aquel beso que le dio el uchiha en esos momentos… no podía dejar de pensarlo… llego a su casa y se fue a dormir…

Al despertarse se metió a bañar y se fue a una misión con su equipo… ya estaban todos en la entrada solo faltaba kakashi…

-sakura!! Holaaaa-dijo el ninja escandaloso

-hola naruto… como estas?-respondió sakura

-bienbien… ) –

.-hola sakura…-dijo sasuke…

-hola..-dijo sakura sin poderlo ver a la cara

-llegue!! Ahora vamonos-dijo kakashi apareciendo en una nueve de humo

El viaje comenzó… la misión se trataba ir a la aldea de la arena a llevar un importante documento sobre la alianza del kazekage y el hokage ósea la arena y el fuego… ese documento era muy importante para algunas aldeas ya que con ese documento.. Konoha tenia un aliado mas y eso lo convertía en la aldea mas fuerte.. el tiempo paso muy rápido

-bueno… ya es de noche… nos quedaremos a dormir aquí así que armen sus tiendas…

-esta bien…

Sasuke armo la suya sin problemas… sakura… igual… pero naruto.. no podía , así que recibió ayuda de sasuke y sakura… la verdad era que la tienda estaba rota… los tubos que sostenían a la tienda estaban rotos pero… no se dieron cuenta asta que… sasuke se enredo con el tubo derecho… y sakura con el izquierdo… y como la tienda estaba enzima de los tubos quedaron envueltos en ella.. se quedaron viendo sakura… se sonrojo… e intento desenvolverse pero se cayo y como el tuvo de sasuke estaba conectado al de ella.. Quedaron otra vez una abajo y el otro arriba… sakura no sabia que hacer… (de nuevo) sasuke pudo decir unas palabras

-lamento lo de la otra vez… no sabia porque pero si quería ese beso es como si tu fueras algo realmente importante para mi…

-no importa… todo esta bien…

-espero acordarme de ti pronto… siento que eres lo que me falta…

Sakura agacho la cabeza de tanta pena que tenia… y en ese momento….

-oigan!! Donde se metieron…-oigan… donde están?-decía naruto sin poderlos ver ya que estaban debajo de la tienda…-oigan.. Son ustedes?

Naruto los ayudo y sakura le contó a naruto para que no pensara otra cosa…

-esta bien sakura ya entendí no vallas muy rápido.. y no me lo repitas 10 veces…-dijo naruto… -mejor ve a dormir…

-si eso are pero… con quien vas dormir.. ¿

-con teme…

-eh? Ni lo pienses….dijo el peliazul

5 minutos depuse estaba sasuke y naruto en una sola tienda…

-no lo puedo creer-susurro sasuke..-oie ocupas mucho espacio sabes?

-ay ay ay.. claro ahora quieres espacio pero si fuera sakura comprarías una tienda para una peroran verdad?

-eh? De que estas hablando?

-ay vamos… sakura no me engaña… que estaban haciendo?

-ehhhh!!!? Nada!! Nos enredamos con los tubos y sakura intento desheredarse pero empeoro las cosas…

-mmm seguro?...

-seguro..

-esta bien te creo.. pero..dime la verdad… si sientes algo por ella?

-no lo se… cuando estoy cerca de ella… me siento feliz… pero el pensar que no la puedo recordar me pone peor… siento que me hace falta algo muy importante… y pienso que es ella… pero… no se… que paso antes de que perdiera la memoria… tu eres amigo de los dos tienes que saber no?

-no lo se… soy su mejor amigo… pero siempre los veía discutir y si mencionaba el nombre sakura… o sasuke… me horcaban… no se podían ni ver… pero… me sorprendió como reaccionaste cuando tu hermano se la llevo…

-como reaccione?

-bueno… estabas bastante molesto contigo mismo…

-ya veo…

-bueno… vamos a dormir… que ya tengo mucho sueño..

2 minutos después se escuchaban los ronquidos de naruto… sasuke no podía dormir por dos razones…. La primera era por los ronquidos de naruto y la segunda porque no se podía quitar la imagen de esa chica que se ubicaba en la otra tienda…

-así no puedo dormir… voy a dar una vuelta para distraerme…-dijo sasuke saliendo de la tienda…

se fue hasta la cima de un árbol para poder observar las estrellas… realmente se veían bellas…. A sasuke le empezó a dar sueño y decidió bajar y concentro su chakra en la planta de sus pies y empezó a bajar por el tronco pero… digamos que la operación " bajar del árbol" no se realizo como se pensaba… justo en la mitad del tronco la ve salir de su tienda.. al verla salir con el cabello amarrado en un coleta… pero como no le alcanzaba el cabello corto… se le salían partes de la coleta llevaba un short algo corto ( pero no para exagerar ehh) color verde claro… un verde dulce… como el de sus ojos… una blusa de tirantes blanca que se le veía muy bien… sasuke no podía quitarle la vista de encima… tanto se concentro en su belleza que se le olvido concentrarse en el chakra y digamos… que se dio un buen golpe… sakura escucho el golpe que se dio sasuke y volteo inmediato…

-sasuke!! Estas bien?.-dijo sakura con algo de preocupación

-ayyy… si eso creo..-dijo sasuke agarrando su cabeza

-déjame ver..-

Sakura se acerco a sasuke haciendo que este se pusiera bastante rojo… ella levanto el cabello que estorbaba la frente del uchiha… y pudo observar que sasuke se había abierto la frente ya que tenia la frente sangrando…

-sasuke.. estas sangrando..-dijo sakura

-no es nada no te preocupes- dijo sasuke poniéndose de pie..

-claro que me preocupo! –

-sakura chan…-

-me refiero a que… bueno…-decía la haruno con un sonrojo en las mejillas…-me refiero a que si te duermes con esa herida se te va a empeorar y nos vamos a atrasar en la misión…

-aa entonces es solo por la misión.-dijo sasuke bajando la cabeza

-si.. bueno no… bueno.. en cierta parte.. me preocupa tu salud como tu amiga que soy pero también me preocupa la misión por favor déjame curarte la herida

-claro..-

Sakura sentó a sasuke en un tronco partido y tirado en el suelo ( si ya saben como las clásicas escenas de campamentos donde están 4 troncos cortados y tirados en el suelo alrededor de una fogata jejeje xD)

-espera aquí un momento.. voy por algo de agua …

-aja

Sakura se alejo y fue al rió lleno una pequeña cubeta con agua. Y regreso con sasuke…

-voy a buscar un trapo..

Sakura busco en su tienda un trapo pero no encontró…

-sasuke no tienes un trapo?

-mmm no

-bueno solo queda una solución

Sakura agarro la orilla de su camisa y la rasgo… para que tuviera un trozo de tela almenos…

-sakura… por que no me pediste que la cortara de la mía… es mi herida… ahora tu blusa esta rota…

-no pasa nada… no te preocupes…-dijo sakura pasando el trapo mojado sobre la herida del uchiha…

Limpio la sangre y realizo una técnica para sellarla…

-ten mas cuidado a la hora de subir a los árboles

-si lo se.. es que.. me distraje un porco…

-bueno pero aun así ten mucho cuidado… pero a que saliste?

-es que los ronquidos de naruto no me dejaron dormir y…-iba a decirle que no dejaba de sacarse su imagen de la cabeza? .- y..y… quise ver las estrellas.. pero porque saliste?

-ver las estrellas tu?... mm bueno como sea… eh?... yo..?

_Flash back…_

_-arrgggg!! No puedo dormir… porque tuve que quedarme atorada en la maltita tienda de naruto! _

_Sakura no podía dormir ya que por segunda vez quedo frente a frente de sasuke y aunque eso fue realmente romántico.. la pone muy triste el saber que sasuke puede estar enamorado de una persona que ni recuerda…_

_-sasuke…-_

_Sakura tomo una decisión tenia que comportarse lo mas fría que pudiera para que sasuke no se enamorada de ella… ya que eso solo le traería tristeza a ella… y no quería lastimarse mas… _

_-creo que tomar aire hará que me sienta mejor…-dijo saliendo de la tienda…-eh? Kakashi dejo la fogata prendida? Será mejor que la apagué…_

_-crash!!-se escucho detrás de ella… era sasuke se había caído.._

_-sasuke!! Estas bien?-dijo sakura preocupada…_

_[saben lo que paso después así que.._

_Fin del flash back _

-em? Bueno yo…

-si tu.. a que saliste?

-es que.. es que… vi la fogata prendida y quise apagarla…

-mmm bueno….

Obvio no le podía decir que había salido para sentirse mejor porque quería comportarse fría con el…

-oie… sobre… lo que paso en la tienda… bueno.. lo siento quería desenredarme pero fue peor..

-no tienes nada de que disculparte solo querías salir de ahí,… y bueno… pude ver.. los hermosos ojos que tienes…

-sasuke… por favor entiende no podemos seguir con esto… no sabes quien soy ,no te puedes enamorar de mi… sasuke… por favor entiende

-sakura… quiero recordarte…. Se que eres la felicidad que me hace falta..

-no digas esas cosas!! No eres sasuke… el sasuke que conocí.. me odiaba el sasuke que conocí odiaba a todos… el sasuke… que conocí quería venganza porque cambiaste?

-porque esa venganza se fue.. Porque me enseñaron a limpiar mi corazos y por alguna extraña razón … el odio y la venganza ya no invaden mi corazón y ahora tengo lugar para otros sentimientos… preferías al sasuke que.. te odiaba?

-no… es solo que… sasuke… lo nuestro no puede ser mientras no recuerdes nada…

-entonces haré lo posible para recordarte…

-sasuke porfavor… entiéndelo… no hay otro modo…

-encontrare uno

A sakura le salieron unas lágrimas de los ojos… y sasuke solo agacho la cara y la puso frente la de ella… y le dijo

-no llores… que estoy aquí contigo.. no llores porque pronto te recordare… no llores… que pronto comenzaremos ambos una sola vida…

Continuara…


	12. empiezo a recordar

Dos almas diferentes con un mismo destino

12.- el comienzo a recordar

Sasuke le había dicho a sakura que ya no llorara… ella lo único que pudo decir en ese momento fue:

-será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir mañana será un día largo aun nos falta medio camino…-dijo sakura viendo hacia abajo

-por que siempre le encuentras el pero a las cosas…

-estoy cansada me voy a dormir adiós…

-como quieras… buenas noches

-igualmente

Y así ambos se dirigieron a sus tiendas… a la mañana siguiente kakashi fue el primero en despertarse así que fue al río por unos pescados para poderlos cocinar… de ahí se despertó sakura y sasuke y por ultimo naruto…

-sakura… sasuke.. vallan por algo de leña para que pueda encender el fuego…

-de acuerdo

Sakura iba delante de sasuke sin decir una sola palabra… cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba la leña… tenían ya un pequeño problema… como era muy temprano aun no estaba cortada… y ellos tenían que cortarla…ni sakura ni sasuke eran buenos para dominar el elemento viento… pero sasuke tenia la electricidad y sakura la fuerza…y aunque los cortes de los árboles no fueron precisos, estaban ya listos… llegaron al campamento… y naruto esta nada mas con 2 sentidos como para ponerlo a hacer algo…

-sasuke necesito que prendas la fogata..

-si…

Sasuke realizo su técnica de la bola de fuego [katon no jutsu y enseguida se prendió la fogata sakura puso los pescados en la parte superior del fuego y comieron tranquilamente .. después de comer comenzaron el viaje

-oigan ayer en la noche escuché un fuerte golpe alguien sabe que paso…

-_si yo si, fue cuando sasuke se cayo..-pensó sakura…_-no yo no escuche nada no se si naruto y sasuke lo escucharon..-dijo sakura… no quería que kakashi se enterara que estuvo media noche con sasuke por su herida

-si... me caí de un árbol…-dijo sasuke viendo de reojo a sakura no entendía el porque lo negaba no tenia nada de malo.. total no hicieron absolutamente nada… es mas ni un beso[ya deja de kejarte sasuke:caro ea:

-teme!! Te caíste de un árbol!!! Como fue?-dijo naruto

-es que sin querer perdí la concentración del chakra…

-woooooow nunca me lo imagine de ti sasuke…-dijo kakashi

-ajajaaj teme te caíste…

-cállate-dijo sasuke dándole un fuerte golpe a su amigo

-ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos..-dijo kakashi- nunca se cansan verdad?

-pss almenos a sasuke no se le nota el dejar de perseguir a alguien.-dijo fríamente sakura… desde que despertó decidió olvidarse de sasuke como el lo hizo de ella…

-eh? De que hablas?-dijo kakashi…

-silencio…-sakura volteo a la derecha y a la izquierda luego… arriba y de un golpe abrió el suelo… y 4 ninjas de la aldea de niebla salieron…

-valla, valla… así que eres muy buena para averiguar donde se encuentran las personas eh… pobre tu novio… si sale lo encuentras enseguida…-dijo uno de los ninjas de la niebla…

-no tengo novio… .dijo sakura…

-le haces un gran favor a la humanidad niñita..-dijo otro de la niebla…

-o será.. que.. eres lesb…-el ninja de la niebla iba a terminar esa frase pero sasuke le dio un gran golpe…

-ni te atrevas a insultarla…-dijo el uchiha con el sharingan marcado en los ojos…

-es un uchiha… puede… copiar técnicas… tengan cuidado…-dijo el ninja de niebla…

-hay que cuidarse de el…-dijeron todos… los de la niebla

-no solo de el…-dijo kakashi descubriéndose el ojo izquierdo.

-que son dos uchiha?-dijo otro de la niebla…

-no… no soy uchiha… pero me presento… Soy hatake kakashi y me apodan el ninja copia…-dijo con mucho orgullo

-entonces hay que tener cuidado con el…-dijo otro de la niebla…-porque no se presentan los demás?

-será un placer… soy Uzumaki Naruto quizás no han oído de mi… pero… de lo que esta en mi interior han oído mucho… soy el contenedor del kyuubi

-queeee? Esta pelea será difícil…-dijo otro de la niebla..

-aun falto yo… Soy Sakura Haruno alumna de la hokage… Tsunade-sama… una de las legendarias sannis.. soy ninja medico… y de las mejores… y tengo una fuerza incomparable…

-valla que será bastante difícil pero… somos los mejores ninjas de la niebla…

Una pelea dio origen en ese lugar.. el líder del equipo de la niebla se propuso a eliminar primero al uchiha… y al kyuubi… decidió que uno se quedara a vigilar a la haruno y hatake para que no interfieran y los otros 3 atacaran sasuke y a naruto…. Kakashi activó su sharingan pero no fue de gran ayuda en la pelea ya que se canso rápido… su sharingan le quita mucha energía… en una hora kakashi cayo al suelo… sakura quedo sola… el ninja de la niebla tenia el nivel de un ninja ANBU así que era muy difícil el poder derrotarlo…

Sasuke y naruto también estaban en problemas.. sasuke utilizaba guen.jutsus pero salían fácil de los guen jutsus a naruto tampoco le iba muy bien eran 2 vs1 no tenia mucha ventaja… ambos ninjas estaban cansados… igual que los de la niebla… pero sucedió algo… que naruto pudo observar y los de niebla aprovecharon..

Sasuke veía la pelea de sakura de reojo no quería que la lastimaran… le ninja de la niebla… agarro a sakura del cuello… y le dio un fuerte golpe… eso hizo que sasuke cayera al suelo.. a sasuke le empezó a doler la cabeza… le vinieron imágenes de la pelea de itachi… en donde sakura era golpeada por su hermano mayor de ahí le venían imágenes de sakura… imágenes de felicidad, tristeza, amistad, cariño y amor..

Los de la niebla aprovecharon que sasuke estaba en el suelo… y le dieron un gran golpe.. salio disparado hacia un tronco… naruto se enojo mucho y saco la 4 cola del zorro.. haciendo que los 3 ninjas de la niebla salieron volando… y se desmayaran… naruto se tranquilizo y cayo al suelo de cansancio…

Sasuke alzo la mirada y vio como el ninja de la niebla le iba a dar un ultimo golpe a sakura… justo en aquel golpe sasuke se entromete… empieza a sangrar de la frente y dice…:

-mientras este yo vivo a ella… no le pasara nada… y espero que tu si lo entiendas a la primera… por que mi hermano no lo entendió y murió…-dijo sasuke con un chidori en la mano…

-ma..tas..te… a tu.. h..er..ma..no?

-si… el mato a todo mi clan…

-estas loco…

-cállate…-dijo sasuke colocándole el chidori en el hígado al ninja de la niebla… ( el hígado es un punto vital así que ya saben que paso… si si si murió el feo ese…)

-sasuke-kun…-dijo sakura… con lagrimas en los ojos…

-no empieces a llorar… sabes… por tercera vez te lo digo… eres una molestia…-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-sasuke..kun-sakura no podía creer lo que veía…sasuke la había recordado

Sasuke le extendió la mano a sakura… pero ella no podía pararse sus piernas estaban muy lastimadas…

-te lastimaron las piernas?-pregunto sasuke…

-si…

-ya veo…

Sasuke se acerco a los 3 ninjas desmayados y con un katon los quemo… se dio media vuelta y dijo…

-pagaron por lo que hizo su amiguito…-se acerco a sakura y la cargo en su espalda..-te voy a colocar a un lugar donde puedas recargarte…

-hey… te..mee.. no te.. olv…ides… de.. mi..-dijo naruto entre palabras estaba.. aun muy lastimado…

-horita voy…-coloco a sakura en un tronco… fue por naruto… y por kakashi…

Después de que naruto y kakashi se recuperaran volvieron a emprender el viaje… sakura estaba en los hombros de sasuke… llegaron a la arena… naruto le pidió de favor a gaara que le dijera a unos de sus ninjas médicos que curaran a sakura..

-gaara por favor…-dijo naruto…

-te debo una… tu me salvaste…-dijo gaara con una leve… muy leve sonrisa en el rostro

-gracias…-dijo naruto…

Curaron a sakura.. aunque necesitaba reposo es decir que no podía caminar… así que sasuke se encargo ( se ofreció mejor dicho) de cargar a sakura hasta konoha…

Estuvieron viajando todo el día… y en la noche.. se quedaron a dormir en un lugar en el bosque… solo había 3 tiendas… ya que la de naruto estaba rota…sasuke armo la suya y la de sakura… cerca del lugar donde estaban acampando había una pequeña cascada…. y en medio del agua acumulada estaba una roca muy grande…

-bueno… ya que sakura esta lastimada no podrá ayudarnos a preparar la cena así.. que bueno… lo aremos nosotros 3…sasuke… ve por el agua… naruto tu por la leña y yo iré por los pescados…-dijo kakashi

-pero si llega alguien y ataca… sakura no podrá pelear…-dijo sasuke muy preocupado…

-bueno.. en ese caso… sasuke… llévatela contigo… mientras tu llenas a tetera de agua… a ella la recargas en un árbol…-dijo kakashi… el sabia muy bien que su alumno se moría por sakura era muy obvio desde que se puso celoso de neji y ya que sasuke recordaba a sakura… quería ayudar a romper el hielo entre ellos dos…

-aja…

-bueno vamos..-dijo kakashi tomando su propio rumbo…

Sasuke cargo a sakura… y bajo con mucho cuidado la colina… no hablaron en todo el camino… hasta que sakura hablo…

-wow que hermoso…-dijo viendo la cascada y a la luna… completa…

-si solo faltan las luciérnagas y seria igual…-dijo sasuke riéndose.. y por ese comentario sakura se puso muy roja…-oie… hay una roca en medio del lago…quieres que te coloque ahí..?

-si… se a de ver hermoso…

Sasuke coloco a sakura en la roca y le dijo

-no tardare mucho…

-si..-contesto sakura

Sasuke recogió agua… y la coloco en la orilla del rió.. ahora solo le faltaba ir por sakura… cuando llego… no la cargo.. solo se sentó a un lado de ella…

-la verdad es que se ve muy bien la luna en su esplendor….-dijo el uchiha

-si.. se ve hermosa…

-igual que tu..-dijo sasuke volteándola a ver..

-sasuke por favor..-

-ya no me puedes callar con tu "sasuke por favor" ya te recuerdo… y ahora podemos estar juntos… no? Eso fue lo que dijiste…

-si se.. que dije eso.. pero será lo correcto?

-que tendría de malo…

-no lo se… somos del mismo equipo y podemos bajar nuestro nivel de ninja…

-eso no pasaría… mira a tenten y a neji.. o a shikamaru e ino… son del mismo equipo y trabajan excelente… y si en dado caso bajara nuestro nivel de ninja…al menos yo seguiría siendo feliz… no se tu..

-también lo seria pero…

-entonces ya… deja de verle un pero a lo que digo…

-…- a sakura se le habían a acabado las palabras…

-te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me contestes con sinceridad… aun me amas?

-sasuke…

-respóndeme…

-si.. –dijo sakura viendo hacia abajo

-entonces.. de que tienes miedo?

-de que lo que tu sientas no sea cier…-pero no puedo terminar ya que… [si otra vez sasuke la interrumpió con un beso.. obvio la haruno no se quedo a tras y correspondió el beso… esta vez no tenia nada que pensar… sasuke ya la recodaba.. tenia razón… no tenia porque encontrarle algún pero a la situación.. solo tenia que disfrutar…

Ese fue el mejor beso que puedo tener el uchiha y la haruno… al principio el beso era muy sencillo pero… a ambos les empezó a gustar sasuke puso sus manos en la cara de la haruno… para poder acercarla mas… y la haruno puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del uchiha… cuando se separaron [ya era hora!!!!!!xD sakura se puso roja… y el uchiha le dijo:

-nunca digas que lo yo siento no puede ser cierto porque al que lastimas es a mi…

-lastimarte? Ati.. pero eres de piedra…-dijo sakura con un poco mas de confianza[pokoo!!!

-era… por favor era… ya cambie..-dijo con una sonrisa

-si lo note… -dijo sakura con una bella sonrisa en el rostro

-fue hermoso pero seguimos esperando el agua..!!!-dijo una voz detrás de ellos con una enorme sonrisa… paso lo que el queria que pasara funciono su plan!!

-kakashi sensei!!.- dijo sakura

PENULTIMO CAPITULO!! Uno mas y se acaba esta historia y comienzo con un fic "naruhina"


	13. el comienzo de nuestras vidas

Dos almas diferentes con el mismo destino…

13.- comenzando una nueva vida a tu lado…

Kakashi observo muy picadamente la escena de un dulce y romántico beso…. Los interrumpió y bueno sakura estaba mas colorada que de costumbre… y sasuke lo noto así que dijo..

-ya vamos kakashi.sensei –dijo sasuke cargando a sakura…

-no!! Como creen sigan haciendo lo que estaban haciendo… yo nada mas vine por el agua…-dijo el peligris

Sasuke al ver que Sakura estaba bastante incomoda…

-es que ya tenemos hambre… -dijo levantándola y bajando de la roca para llevarla al lugar donde estaba naruto…

-hola teme!!! Sakurachan!!!-dijo naruto con mucha emoción

-hola dobe

-cállate teme!!!! –dijo naruto sacándole la lengua

-naruto no le digas así a sasuke-kun!!-dijo sakura… con un leve sonrojo ( demasiada sonrojada)

-vale, vale,-dijo el rubio

-bueno ya que sakura nuestra cocinera experta esta lastimada cada quien preparara su comida…

-esto será divertido…-dijo Sakura…

-a si?-dijo sasuke con un voz y una mirada retadora…

Dejemos claro que sasuke ya había dejado a sakura en la banca( es un trozo de árbol..¬¬) y se había sentado a lado de ella.. Desde que kakashi dijo que cada quien tenia que preparar su comida.. en ese momento sasuke se volteo a su lado para tener a la sakura de perfil.. ella lo noto y lo vio con esa mirada y lo escucho con esa vos tan retadora

-si…- contesto la haruno para responderle el reto…

-pss para que no te rías… yo preparare el tuyo…-dijo sasuke acercándose al fuego…

-no!! Yo puedo enserio.. mira… -dijo parándose… pero sus piernas no resistieron y cayo al suelo…

-sakura!! –grito sasuke al verla tirada-no vuelvas a hacer eso… ni de broma!! Necesitas descansar o tu herida será peor…

-perdón..-

-no pasa nada .. es solo.. que bueno… me PREOCUPASTE… -dijo sasuke viendo hacia abajo

-te preocupaste?-dijo la haruno muy enternecida

-si… y no por la misión… si no porque te quiero…

-sasukekun…-dijo sakura

-bueno… bueno… creo que sakura deberías descansar en tu tienda… nosotros no las arreglaremos… y alguno te llevara tu comida… sasuke si me haces el favor de llevarla…

-si claro…-dijo acercándose a sakura

Sasuke abrió la tienda y la dejo ahí.. se despido con un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo

-veras que comerás como reina…-dijo con una sonrisa…

-eso lo veremos…-dijo con temor

Al llegar sasuke al fuego… había muchos problemas… el pez de naruto estaba negro y el se acerco y kakashi estaba crudo… kakashi no quería que su pez se quemara como el de naruto… por lo tanto no lo acercaba al fuego.. dejándolo crudo!! Sasuke puso a los 2 pescados en el fuego.. sasuke estaba pendiente por el de sakura que ni siquiera noto que el suyo se estuviera quemando… el de sakura estaba listo… y lo coloco en un plato y fue por ella… pero la vio dormida… o eso pensaba el….

-se ve hermosa…-dijo acercándose y enrollando sus dedos en su cabello rosa…-será mejor que no la despierte… ha de estar muy cansada…

-teme!! Tu pescado esta ardiendo en llamas!!! Te habrá quedado muy bonito el de sakura pero el tuyo se esta quemando-dijo naruto del otro lado

-si es cierto mi pescado se me había olvidado….- y salio corriendo…

Despues de que la figura de sasuke saliera por la tienda… sakura se sentó en su colchoneta ( o cama o sabana o lo que sea…)

-entonces… lo que siente es verdad…-dijo con lagrimas de emoción en la cara… y vio que el pescado que preparo sasuke estaba del otro lado de la tienda… lo agarro y le dio una pequeña mordida…

-wow esta comestible… y..no tiene espinas…- y en eso pensó…-no… no no.. que estoy pensado no seria capaz… seria mucha molestia para el…

Afuera de la tienda de sakura era un total desastre!!

-dobe!! Alejada ese intento de pescado de mi… no quiero enfermarme

-pero tienes que comer algo!!.-dijo el rubio

-pero algo comestible…

-pss lo que tu preparaste no esta muy comestible que digamos…-dijo naruto pero le vio las manos a sasuke-eeh? Teme… porque tus manos tienen pequeñas raspadas y están sangrando…

-no es nada dobe…

Dentro de la tienda….

-entonces… sasuke … fue capaz de quitarle las espinas al pescado para que no me lastimara?-y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir ( soñó con pesados!!no se crean!!..aparte no me gustan la comida del mar xD caro ea)

Al día siguiente…

-bueno llegamos… pueden descansar…-dijo kakashi entrando a konoha y huyendo de ellos

-oie sakura… quieres ir a comer algo? Ya es tarde y no cenaste ni desayunaste…-dijo sasuke

-si cene…-dijo sakura

-pero ayer estabas dormida…

-no lo estaba… estaba despierta…

-quee…. Estabas despierta y con tus 5 sentidos y especialmente con el de oído?...dijo sasuke asustándose…

-si… - dijo sakura- y gracias por lo de ayer…

-por que? Sobre lo que dije… bueno quizás te… incomodo…

-no me incomodo… y me refería al pescado… no tenia espinas…

-aa bueno es que… quizás te podían lastimar…

-pero… no me gustaría rechazar tu oferta… de ir a comer… mi estomago esta rugiendo..

-adivino yo invito.. verdad?

-me conoces bien!!

-aun que no te conociera tenia pensado invitarte….

Llegaron a un restauran de barbacoa… se la pasaron muy bien… ese día fue el primer día que vio a sasuke reír de esa forma…

-y dime.. como van neji y tenten…?-dijo sasuke…

-genial… son inseparables.-dijo con orgullo..

-ay si.. claro yo sakura haruno hice esa parejita..-dijo sasuke imitándola…

-oie!! Que cruel eres!! .. pss déjame decirte. Que… si estoy orgullosa de crear tal pareja eh uchiha sasuke el vengador –dijo en forma de revancha y le saco la lengua-hmp

-oie!! El "hmp" es mió!!!

-pss ya no…

-a que si!!! Dijo sasuke parándose de la silla y acercándose a ella.. sus labios se estaban rozando…-devuélvemelo…

-no quiero…-dijo mirando con ternura esos ojos azabache

-pss te lo arrebatare…

-eso lo quiero ver…

Con un dulce beso sello esos labios rosas…

-entonces… lo volverás a decir?...-dijo sasuke

-si recibo esos castigos… lo diré todo el día…

-hmp.- dijo sasuke con una risa y sentándose…

Trajeron la comida… y estuvieron disfrutándola…

-bueno llego la hora de pagar sin duda mi parte favorita…-dijo sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa…

-has cambiado mucho…-dijo sakura cruzando los brazos y colocándolos sobre la mesa….

- pss un poco…

- me gusta mas el sasuke nuevo… es mas atento…

-hmp- dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas

Llego la cuenta y se fueron a la casa de la haruno…

-bueno estas en casa sana y salvo… aaa y sin hambre!!.-dijo sasuke..

-si y tu estas sin dinero..-dijo sakura muriéndose de risa

-no me hizo mucha risa

-perdón…-dijo riéndose…

-bueno… sakura… no vemos mañana… orita será mejor que descanses…

-sip…

Sasuke salio de ahí… y para no hacer mucho rollo de lo que hizo voy a hacer muy breve: se baño… se cambio… prendió la tele un rato.. y se durmió…

Al día siguiente…

-toc,toc- se escucho en la casa de la haruno…

-bueno…-dijo medio dormida…

-te invito a desayunar así que cámbiate…-dijo sasuke del otro lado..

-así gracias por decirme que si quería ir…

-de nada

Sakura le golpeo ligeramente el hombro-pasa…- depuse de un tiempo sakura bajo las escaleras…

-ya era hora..-dijo sasuke… pero al verla…-valió la pena…

-ah donde me vas a llevar?

-es una sorpresa…

Fueron a caminar al parque de konoha un rato… y a su lado había un nuevo restauran muy fino… entraron ahí…

-reservación?

-si dos personas… Uchiha Sasuke…- ( como si en konoha hubiera un restauran como esos!!)

-pasen.- los sentó en una mesa hasta arriba.. solos… se veía todo konoha,…

-woow que hermoso…

-oie sakura…

-mande?...

-en la misión… me dijiste que aun… bueno pss aun.. me… tu sabes… me amabas…-

-sii…-dijo mirando con rojo en las mejillas su plato…

-bueno… pss… para ser franco… y algo directo… los besos que ti.. fue porque siento lo mismo…

-sasuke…-

-y no quiero estar dándome besos a una persona que no es mi novia…-dijo algo serio…

-si te entiendo..-dijo sakura pensando: _"muy dulce para ser realidad"-_ sakura al borde de las lagrimas escucho algo que le llamo mucho pero mucho la atención..

-a si.. que… sakura… quieres ser mi novia?-dijo sasuke alzándole la cara…

-sasukekun..-dijo empezando a llorar…

-no.. no .. por favor no.. que hice mal ahora… -sasuke algo nervioso siguió-pero si lo planeé todo este tiempo para no herirte!! Todo me sale mal perdón sakura!!

-sasuke.. tranquilo… sasuke…-dijo sakura…

-ay no!! Soy un estupido…

-sasuke!!!-grito sakura…-en primera no te digas así porque no lo eres.. en segunda no lloro por estar herida… sino por emoción… y tercera… si.. si… si quiero…-dijo acariciando su mejilla

-sakura…- dijo sellándola en un tierno beso…

Al día siguiente…

-así.. que… tenemos 2 nueva pareja en la villa…-dijo kiba…

-dos?-pregunto sasuke…

-si teme!! No eres el único que puede estar enamorado..

-tu? novia!? Pero quien te quiere? quien esta tan enferma mental?-dijo sasuke…

-no le digas así a hinata-sama!!-dijo neji..( Recordemos que hinata es SAMA!! Para el ya que es de la primera rama del clan hyuuga)

-hinata?-dijo sasuke

-si hinata…-dijo naruto

-bueno para ser sincero estoy… feliz… porque el dobe se consiguió a alguien- dijo sasuke

-y yo porque el teme se consiguió a alguien

-bueno.. bueno.. para lo que estamos aquí…-dijo shikamaru…

-si es cierto cuéntanos.. que paso con ino?..

-pss… no se que me paso.. pero… temari… es.. es..

-mas linda y guapa que ino? –le pregunto kiba

- no es solo eso.. es mas comprensible… cuando le dije que temari me llamaba la atención me aventó esto... –dijo extendiendo un pañuelo…

-un pañuelo?

-miren bien –dijo neji…

Shikamaru desenvolvió el pañuelo y dentro de el había "shurikens y kunais"

-shurikens!! Y kunais!!-grito naruto…

-si…

-nota...: nuca le digan a ino que te gusta otra cuando lleguen de una misión…-dijo choji…

-esto estaba dentro de su estuche de ninja…-dijo shikamaru,…

-auch!!.dijo sasuke…

-dímelo a mí…

Neji ya tenia vario rato viendo unos sobres… estaba algo nervioso… pero lo disimulaba, neji sabia que era el momento para dar la notica así que dijo

-oiga quería aprovechar que estamos todos aquí escuchando la anécdota de shikamaru para darles esto…-dijo lanzando una invitación a cada quien

En la parte superior del sobre decía:

_Están cordialmente invitados a la boda de :_

_Hyuuga neji _

_&_

…… _tenten _

_**apellido pendiente)**_

Sasuke la abrió y volvió a leer…

_Será en la capilla de konoha…a las 10:00am _

_Podrán asistir a la fiesta que será…_

_En el salón "konoha FIRE" a las 8:30pm_

_Los esperamos el día 15 de abril del 2007_

Dentro venia 1 ticket

-muchas felicidades… -dijo sasuke…

-si.. muchas felicidades-dijeron los demás

-oie pero… no dejaras de venir a los viernes aquí… verdad?-pregunto lee

-claro que no lee!! El viernes es solo para mis amigos…

-genial...-dijo naruto…-pri-mo… -

-hmp..-dijo neji

-porque todos me roban mi "hmp"…. –reprocho sasuke…

-jajaja-rieron todos…

-bueno… eres el primero.. que se priva de su libertad de soltero-dijo naruto…

-dobe…. La verdad es que dudo que tardes en perder tu soltería..-dijo sasuke

-mira quien habla sasuke….-le contesto naruto

- Les apuesto que ninguno va a durar con esa libertad de soltero, ambos están tan enamorados que quizás mañana le piden matrimonio a sus novias…-dijo kiba

-jaja-rieron todos..

-bueno… sasuke hay que aceptarlo estamos enamorados…-dijo naruto…

-si…. Un momento el dobe tiene razón!!?

-jajaja-reían los demás

El 15 de abril del 2007 a las 9:30… en uno de los cuartos de la iglesia..

-tenten tranquila no des tantas vueltas…-dijo sakura…

-si tenten- dijo hinata parándola y sentándola..-o es que te arrepentiste de aceptar a neji?

-que!! no!!nunca!! es solo que estoy nerviosa!! –dijo tenten..-aparte yo aquí muriéndome de los nervios y de seguro neji a de estar muy tranquilo… no quiero que me vea así…va a pensar que soy muy nerviosa!!

-relájate… solo falta media hora –dijo sakura mirando el reloj

-media hora!! Por dios me debo de ver como un sapo!!.-dijo tenten parándose…

-creo que no tuviste que haberle dicho eso…-dijo hinata

-si tienes razon…

-hay… tenten tranquila neji a de estar igual..-dijo temari

-lo dudo..-dijo tenten

El 15 de abril del 2007 a las 9.30.. en otro cuarto de la iglesia…

-neji!! No te acerques a esa botella!!!!-dijo naruto arrebatándosela…

-no te vas a emborrachar media hora antes de tu boda…-dijo sasuke..

-pero me están comiendo los nervios!!-dijo neji!!

-oie neji será mejor que te apures aun te falta arreglarte la corbata y tu camisa… y solo falta media hora..-dijo shikamaru

-que!! Media hora!! Naruto quítate!! –dijo neji empujando a todos y sacando su camisa y saco del ropero que había ahí…

-oie… estas nervioso.. o es que no quieres casarte?-dijo shikamaru

-obvio me quiero casar!!!

-bueno pss apúrate….

Media hora después…. En la capilla

Iban entrando.al frente estaba tenten con un vestido blanco un velo que le cubría su cara y un ramo de rosas rojas muy grande y muy bello y su espalda estaba sakura , hinata, y temari con un vestido rosa… con un pequeño ramo de rosas rosas… la llegar al frente del altar… estaba neji en medio… esperándola… con un pantalón azul marino una camisa manga larga azul cielo con una corbata azul marino también y un saco del mismo color del pantalón… y sus lados… estaban naruto sasuke y shikamaru… con un pantalón beige con una camia manga larga rosa….( se veían tiernos!!) tenten se fue con neji… y las demás se fueron con sus respectivas parejas…

La boda termino era la hora del ramo de la novia… tenten estaba con neji es las escaleras de la iglesia y las demás... debajo de las escaleras… tente se dio la media vuelta…

en otro lugar no muy lejos…

-oie sakura… porque no vas a atrapar el ramo…-dijo sasuke acariciando a sakura su rosado cabello…( dejemos claro que estaban sentados en la orilla de un árbol… que no estaba muy lejos del pelotón de locas aficionadas que querían el ramo… que tenten aun NO lanzaba… sasuke estaba recargado sobre el tronco… y tenia la cabeza de sakura en sus piernas… las hojas del árbol los cubrían de sol… y una brisa les pegaba en su cara..)

-no prefiero estar contigo… aparte que gano con atrapar el ramo…-dijo sakura…

-aparte de flores… pss… se dice que si tomas el ramo serás la próxima.. en casarse..-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo sasuke…

-pss.. si …pero crees en eso…?-dijo sakura…

-no mucho.. pero veamos …. Nos quedaremos así… y si el ramo cae sobre de ti… ambos vamos a creer en eso…

-vale.- dijo sakura … sabia que el ramo no iba a caer ahí… tenten… no aventaría el ramo muy fuerte…

con el pelotón de locas apasionadas por el ramo

-ya lánzalo tenten!!-dijo una..

-deacuerdo…-tenten lo lanzo con mucha fuerza… Y en ese momento…

Poccc!!... se había escuchado… era cierto… un ramo había caído… sobre una chica pelirosa

-el ramo…-dijo sakura levantándolo con las manos…

-valla al parecer serás la próxima en casarte..-después de decir eso… sin mover de posición la beso…. Cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo..-entonces que… si o no?...

-me estas pidiendo matrimonio….?-dijo sakura…

-bueno… el ramo cayo.. así que tendrás que ser la próxima… y dudo que naruto y hinata te quieran esperar.. pero.. si no quieres… no hay problema respeto tu decis…-pero fue interrumpido por un beso de la haruno cuando se separaron…. la pelirosa dijo..

-acepto…-y lo volvió a besar…

FIN!!! Bueno… mejor dicho… siguamos con unas cuantas líneas….

Si preguntan..: 1 mes después se casaron… la boda fue espectacular… el ramo lo cacho hinata 1 mes después se caso con naruto y ahí el ramo lo cacho temari… y 1 mes y medio después se caso con shikamaru… sasuke y sakura tuvieron 2 hijos… un niño que fue el mayor y una niña se llevaban 2 años… y ambos estaban muy felices naruto se convirtió en el hokage de la aldea tuvo una hija con hinata… temari y shikamaru tuvieron 3 niñas… ( siempre son con niñas sus problemas xD) neji y tenten tuvieron 2 hijas…

2 años después…

Ding dong!! Se escucho en una casa hasta el fondo en el barrio uchiha

-ya llegaron sasuke… abre por favor… -dijo sakura con un mandil rosa

-ya voy…-sasuke abre la puerta y entra

Familia uzumaki…:hinata, naruto, kami su hija de 2 años

Familia hyuuga: neji tenten.. con Sauri:2 años y karimy 1 año

Familia nara: shikamaru, temari con : antyus,2 años midori,1 años y medio y satsi 2 meses

-hola… pasen..-dijo sasuke

-kami!! Sauri!! Antyus midori!!.-grito tatsu desde las escaleras –suban!!

-niños vallan son tatsu-dijeron sus padres

-sakura? Que haces?-pregunto temari

-eh? Nada… un par de galletas… ya voy

-que video ponemos primero..?

-que tal la fiesta de la boda de tenten y neji?-dijo shikmaru

-ay no esa no…-dijo naruto

-recuerden que naruto-kun canto 5 canciones pasado de copas…-dijo hinata

-hay que ponerla!!!!-gritaron emocionados neji y sasuke

-que cruel eres sasuke-dijo sakura sentándose a su lado con un plato lleno de galletas

-es que me divierte ver a naruto haciendo ridiculeces… -dijo con ojos de gatito…

-naruto… pon el de tu boda… tu fiesta… recuerda que en tu boda sasuke se quedo dormido sobre la comida… porque venia de una misión

-se supone que soy yo el cruel?-preguntó sasuke… su esposa lo había ogado solo!!

-si... –dijo sakura poniendo su frente con la del uchiha y le di un beso…

Comenzaron los videos y con ellos las risas…

Video fiesta boda neji-tenten :naruto cantando y desvistiéndose enfrente de una hinata completamente roja… y media ora después durmiendo como un bebe en sus piernas

Video fiesta boda sasuke-sakura: lee y naruto hicieron una competencia de haber quien bebía mas y al final neji tuvo que cargar a ambos hasta su mesa… y al bajar un par de escaleras neji cae con ninjas desmayados sobre el… y no se podía levantar

Video boda hinata-naruto: sasuke acababa de regresar de una misión ANBU y le prometió a su mejor amigo que estaría en su boda.. cuando llego solo tenia 3 sentidos de los 5… cuando sirvieron la sopa de crema… sasuke ya no aguanto mas el cansancio y su cabeza cayo sobre la sopa salpicando al vestido blanco de sakura [al dia siguiente sasuke tuvo que lavar el vestido de sakura

Video boda shikmaru-temari:una ino loca de celos entro azotando la puerta.. después de que la sacaran… todos estaban bailando excepto cierto hermano de temari "gaara" naruto lo invito a bailar… y después de 2 oras de moverlo de os hombros gaara empezó a bailar y se notaba que nunca antes había bailado… y desde entonces gaara es una persona muy alegre… gracias a naruto

Ya era tarde… ya habían visto muchos videos… hacia que se tenían que ir… cada uno se fue despidiendo… y solo quedaba la familia uchiha.. sakura fue a acostar a su hija y sasuke a su hijo cuando ambos padres salieron de los cuartos de sus hijos… se sentaron en la sala….

-cumpliste tus dos metas… restaurar tu clan y matar a tu hermano…-dijo sakura levantando un par de cosas

-no me digas que piensas que me case y tuve dos hermosos hijos contigo por mi estupido sueño… sakura…. Te amo… y mate a mi hermano por alejarte de mi vida… y restaure mi clan… con la persona perfecta… - y con un dulce beso

-no pienso eso… es solo que decidiste venir a vivir a la casa de tus papas… mientras tu vivías antes en la casa de tus tíos por que esta casa te traía muchos recuerdos… y me preocupas…

- decidí que vivieran aquí.. Porque aquí su padre vivió momento muy felices con sus padres…. Y quiero que pase lo mismo… claro… cuidando que tatsu o tomoe no terminen como itachi.-dijo esto con miedo en sus palabras

-contigo como su padre…. No terminaran como el..-y terminó la conversación con un dulce beso..

The end!!!

NOTA: esta fue mi primera historia… espero que les haya gustado… orita me concentrare en mi siguiente sasusaku que ya lo conoces es "un gran accidente" espero que ese también les guste… y como a la mitad de "un gran accidente" comenzare un naruhina….

Gracias a todos los que me dieron unos cuantos reviwes!! Les agradezco mucho…!!!


End file.
